Siècle
by Eya Silvers
Summary: Scott a connu Stiles pendant cent ans. Un siècle. [Exploration de l'amitié entre Scott McCall et Stiles Stilinski]


**_Disclaimer:_** _Tout cela n'est pas à moi, mais à la fabulous macrauchenia *winks* Thank you so much for letting me post the translation of your chef-d'oeuvre! _

_Tout d'abord je tiens à dire qu'il m'a fallu environ deux semaines et demi pour traduire cette fiction. Je voulais le faire pour mon frère qui n'est pas très doué en anglais, mais je me suis dit après coup : "pourquoi pas poster la traduction ici aussi?" et voilà, c'est parti._

 _Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes qui, bien que moindres, sont bien présentes, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de relire après avoir pleuré pour la troisième fois consécutive dans la même journée à cause de cette même œuvre. Je vous laisse imaginer combien il a été dur de tout traduire (THE FEELS), et combien il va être dur pour vous de la lire._

 _ **Notes** : Morts de personnages principaux tout du long de la fic, car bien sûr, personne ne vit jusqu'à ses cent ans. L'histoire débute alors que Scott et Stiles ont tous les deux 4 ans : il vous suffit donc, pour avoir leur âge, d'ajouter 4 au nombre du titre du chapitre._

 _Laissez une review pour dire si vous avez chialé jusqu'à remplir le désert du Sahara, je transmettrai le tout à son auteur d'origine. Bye!_

* * *

Année 0

Il ne comprend pas vraiment encore et il est trop jeune pour savoir qu'il comprendra plus tard.

Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il sait est qu'il doit attendre que Maman ait fini de travailler parce que Papa ne peut pas venir le chercher pour le moment.

Scott remue sur sa chaise en plastique dur, essayant de trouver une position plus confortable. Il veut explorer le grand bâtiment blanc qui lui donne envie de faire un cache-cache en solo, mais Maman lui a explicitement dit de rester assis, dans la ligne de mire de la gentille dame derrière son bureau et sur celle des caméras de sécurité. S'il ne le fait pas, il n'aura pas de glace ce soir en dessert.

Alors il souffre sans bruit, exhibant une patience formidable qui impressionne les infirmiers et infirmières qui passent dans la salle d'attente. Il les regarde jusqu'à ce que ses paupières tombent, bercé par les murmures des conversations et les bruits de pas inquiets, rythmiques.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, la salle d'attente est silencieuse et vide. Scott jette un coup d'oeil vers l'horloge, mais cette action n'est qu'une imitation de Maman quand Papa n'est pas rentré pour le dîner. Il est encore trop jeune pour comprendre le concept de la mesuration du temps. Secondes, minutes, heures. Il sait seulement qu'il est plus mou qu'avant et que les fenêtres dehors sont ouvertes sur le noir.

Il y a un garçon assis de l'autre côté de la pièce. Scott le regarde jusqu'à ce que les contours du garçon ne ressemblent plus au visage de brouillard des autres patients. Il arbore la même posture que Scott, mais ses petites mains sont fermées en poings tremblants.

Scott sait qu'il risque de ne pas avoir de glace, mais ce garçon l'intrigue, assis tout seul, comme lui. Il jette un coup d'oeil hésitant à la personne distraite derrière le bureau (ce n'est plus la gentille dame qui sourit ; c'est un homme pâle et nerveux), et Scott glisse hors de la ligne de mire avec prudence. Il ne s'assied pas près du garçon. À la place, il se dresse dans son ombre, croisant les bras en une autre imitation de sa mère. Le garçon garde son regard fixé sur les tennis miteuses de Scott qui a les lacets défaits.

\- Je m'appelle Scott.

Le garçon lève son visage lentement, absorbant chaque petit détail du corps de Scott avec une intensité sans égal. Maintenant qu'il est plus près, Scott remarque de l'eau sur le visage sale du garçon. Il ne répond pas, mais les yeux sombres et rouges du garçon restent figés sur le visage de Scott.

Maman lui a appris les bonnes manières, alors il ne demande pas pourquoi le garçon pleure. En revanche, il ne voit pas de problème à demander pourquoi il se trouve à l'hôpital.

L'enfant hésite avant de répondre :

\- Ma maman est là.

Le visage de Scott s'illumine.

\- Est-ce qu'elle travaille avec ma maman ?

La possibilité d'un nouvel ami veut dire qu'il aura quelqu'un avec qui jouer pendant que Maman travaille.

\- Elle est malade, murmure le garçon d'une voix tellement faible que Scott la manque presque.

\- Oh.

Scott reste alors muet, se demandant quoi dire d'autre. L'avertissement de sa mère à propos de ne pas parler aux inconnus reste enfoui dans le fond de sa tête.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va aller mieux ?

Scott sait que parfois les choses vont mieux et que parfois elles empirent. Son chiot est allé mieux, mais pas son poisson rouge. Il avait toujours son chiot, mais Maman a emmené ailleurs son poisson rouge. Il ne sait pas où il est parti.

\- Elle va aller mieux, répond le garçon avec tellement de fougue que Scott fait un pas en arrière.

Les yeux du garçon brûlent avant qu'il ne baisse la tête encore une fois, terminant son étude de Scott par fixant les lacets défaits de ses chaussures.

Scott n'a pas le temps de répondre, parce que Maman crie son nom. Il tourne la tête vers le bureau d'informations pour voir l'homme baisser le téléphone avec un soupir soulagé. En quelques secondes, les bras chaleureux de sa mère l'encerclent.

\- J'ai cru t'avoir dit de ne pas t'aventurer, Scottie, souffle-t-elle dans ses cheveux.

Elle remarque alors l'autre garçon et un sourire triste apparaît sur ses lèvres.

\- Hé, mon p'tiot. Ton papa a bientôt fini.

Elle retire ses bras de Scott pour passer la main dans les cheveux en bataille du garçon.

Scott regarde avec une moue suspicieuse alors que sa mère frotte encore le bras du garçon. Ce dernier sourit faiblement devant le geste affectueux, ce qui ne fait que renforcer la grimace méfiante de Scott.

\- Maintenant, c'est l'heure pour _nous_ de rentrer à la maison.

Inconsciente de la moue de son fils, Maman lui sourit en retour et lui caresse la tête.

Alors qu'elle va chercher son sac à main, les yeux de Scott fixent le garçon qui est déjà en train de se rouler en boule sur la chaise.

\- Tu ne peux pas avoir ma maman, déclare Scott. Elle est _à moi_.

Il croise les bras une nouvelle fois et se prépare à partir.

\- La mienne va aller mieux, répète le garçon derrière son dos, plus pour lui-même que pour la grimace résiduelle de Scott.

Scott jette un dernier coup d'oeil au garçon avant de courir vers la porte. Il attrape la main de sa mère et la serre pendant qu'ils sortent de la salle d'attente.

Maman ne parle pas de la glace. Il oublie rapidement aussi.

* * *

Année 1

Maman lui apprend un peu plus sur la mort. La mort n'arrive pas toujours aux animaux de compagnie. Elle arrive aux gens aussi. Maman la décrit comme quelqu'un de malade ou vieux qui s'assoupit et qui ne se réveillera jamais. La mort est comme une sieste permanente. Quand les gens meurent, ils ne restent pas dans leur lit, lui dit Maman. Parfois ils sont placés dans le sol.

Scott ne comprend pas pourquoi exactement. Peut-être parce que le sous-sol est plus calme, donc ils peuvent y dormir plus tranquillement.

Maman explique cela alors qu'ils se tiennent devant une grande pièce de granit poli. Il y a des enfoncements et des courbes sur la roche, et Scott sait que ce sont des lettres et des nombres. Il parvient à reconnaître quelques mots, mais la plupart des phrases sont trop longues pour lui.

Maman lui parle de sa maman à elle et comment Scott l'a rencontrée alors qu'il était très, très petit. Il ne s'en rappelle pas vraiment, mais il ressent la tristesse de Maman, alors il hoche la tête. Il attrape sa main et sourit quand elle serre en retour.

Scott se demande pourquoi les gens ne se réveillent pas de leur sieste. Après sa sieste à la maternelle, il se sent bien réveillé. Si sa grand-mère dort ainsi depuis quelques années déjà, elle devrait être capable de se réveiller facilement et d'être vraiment rafraîchie. Il se demande aussi comment les gens pourraient savoir si elle est réveillée après être endormie tellement loin dans le sol durant tout ce temps.

Quand Scott lui demande cela, Maman caresse simplement ses cheveux et embrasse son front. Elle commence à utiliser une explication différente mais s'arrête, décidant d'attendre pour un autre jour.

Quand sa mère part pour chercher la voiture, Scott regarde le cimetière autour de lui, compte les blocs de granit et de marbre variés avec ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il perde le compte. Il se tourne vers la droite et s'arrête entre deux nombres. Un grand groupe de gens habillés en noir capte son attention. Même s'il sait qu'il devrait rester près de la tombe de sa grand-mère, Scott est intrigué par ces gens. Surtout parce que beaucoup d'entre eux sont vêtus d'uniformes qui se ressemblent avec des ceintures étranges.

Il s'approche sur la pointe des pieds en se cachant derrière des stèles fleuries car il ne veut pas réveiller quelqu'un prématurément. Il peut entendre de la musique et un autre homme parler avec une voix lente. Des personnes pleurent et d'autres ont l'air très triste. Scott fronce des sourcils, confus.

 _Ne savent-ils pas que la personne fait juste la sieste ?_

Alors que Scott s'approche de plus en plus, il remarque un garçon de son âge se tenant près d'un homme en uniforme. Le garçon n'a pas l'air triste, mais il n'a pas l'air particulièrement heureux non plus. Scott s'accroupit derrière une pierre tombale et étudie le garçon.

Le regard vide de l'enfant passe au dessus des stèles et tombe sur Scott. Il se redresse immédiatement et Scott prépare ses petits muscles pour s'enfuir. Il attend que le garçon lui crie dessus, mais à la place il tire sur la manche de l'homme près de lui, lui mrumure quelque chose à l'oreille. Le garçon disparaît alors dans la foule en deuil. Scott fronce des sourcils, essayant de voir où il était passé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Scott sursaute et tombe sur la dalle de granit devant lui. Il se retourne avec une grimace préparée pour l'affront et voit le garçon derrière lui.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! accuse-t-il en essayant de calmer son souffle nerveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répète le garçon qui le regarde avec de grands yeux bruns et curieux.

Il penche la tête sur le côté, cligne des paupières deux fois en une succession rapide.

Scott jette un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule du garçon vers l'endroit où se grand-mère fait sa sieste. Maman n'est pas encore revenue, alors il peut rester pour quelques minutes de plus. Le garçon se retourne et suit la trajectoire de son regard. Ses yeux bruns tombent lourdement sur la tombe récemment visitée et sur le petit bouquet de fleurs.

\- Oh. Je suis désolé.

C'est au tour de Scott de cligner des yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi le garçon est désolé.

\- Parce que... commence le garçon, mais il abandonne et hausse des épaules.

Apparemment il a autant de connaissances sur le sujet que Scott. Il change rapidement le but de la conversation.

\- Tu sais ce qu'est un...

Le garçon s'arrête pendant quelques secondes et essaye de rassembler les lettres dans sa bouche.

\- Mausouuulée ?

Scott secoue la tête. Il peut dire sans mentir qu'il n'a jamais entendu ce terme étrange de sa vie.

\- C'est là qu'ils mettent les gens morts, continue le garçon comme si c'était évident. Quand les gens sont très riches, ils les mettent dans ces petites maisons faites en rochers.

\- J'en ai vu une sur le chemin, ajoute Scott avec fierté.

Il n'avait pas demandé à Maman ce que c'était, assumant que c'était un autre endroit où les gens dormaient.

\- Vraiment ? fait le garçon alors que ses yeux bruns s'illuminent. Tu peux me montrer ?

\- Ouais, répond Scott en hochant la tête, pointant du doigt l'endroit où il avait vu la crypte. Par là.

Comme l'autre garçon est vêtu d'un uniforme serré, ils sont d'accord pour marcher jusqu'au mausolée. Cela soulage Scott parce que l'autre garçon a l'air vachement plus rapide, mais il ne le dit pas à voix haute.

Sur le chemin, le garçon bablate sur un film qu'il a vu alors que ses parents étaient endormis. Le film parlait de chasseurs grands et féroces et d'un méchant vampire qui buvait le sang de tout le monde. Selon le garçon, le vampire n'a été tué que lorsque les chasseurs l'ont enfermé et poignadé avec un pieu en bois.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il avait peur du bois, déclare le garçon, mais peut-être qu'on trouvera un vampire dans le mausouuulée.

Scott est content de pouvoir simplement écouter le garçon parler de monstres, mais l'éventualité même de trouver un vrai vampire l'effraie.

\- Tu crois que les vampires sont réels ? hésite Scott en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?

\- On est pas des chasseurs.

Le garçon vêtu d'habits formels regarde par dessus son épaule et attend que son nouvel ami ait rassemblé son courage et le rattrape. Comme il ne le fait pas, le garçon soupire et fronce des sourcils. Cependant, il n'abandonne pas Scott. Il réfléchit durant quelques secondes avant que ses yeux ne brillent.

\- J'arrive, promet-il et il court ailleurs.

Scott attend un moment avant qu'il ne revienne, deux bâtons à la main. Il donne celui qui est le plus effilé à Scott, lui assurant qu'ils peuvent tuer n'importe quel vampire.

Face à cette logique infaillible, Scott se résout à le guider jusqu'au mausolée.

Malheureusement, ils n'atteignent pas la crypte. Le compagnon de Scott est interrompu au milieu de sa phrase par des cris frénétiques. Scott regarde en arrière vers la provenance du son et voit sa mère se précipiter vers lui. À peu près au même moment, l'homme en uniforme de tout à l'heure se hâte vers eux et un sourire soulagé mais aussi irrité soulève ses lèvres à la vue des deux garçons indemnes.

\- John ? fait le mère de Scott en s'arrêtant alors qu'elle réalise finalement qui est le nouveau compagnon de son fils.

\- Mélissa ?

\- Oh mon dieu. Je suis désolée si Scott vous a causé le moindre problème, adjoint !

L'homme regarde son fils avant de soupirer comme s'il en avait l'habitude.

\- En toute honnêteté, c'est probablement moi qui devrait m'excuser.

Scott tente de ne pas paraître coupable quand Maman le regarde. Elle se penche vers lui, l'observe avec un unique sourcil dressé.

\- Scottie, mon chéri... Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es échappé ?

\- On était partis chercher le... heu...

Scott jette un coup d'oeil vers son nouvel ami qui l'aide :

\- Mausouuulée.

\- Mausouuulée ? répète Maman.

\- C'est là où les vampires vivent.

\- Aah...

\- Tu m'as dit que tu allais aux toilettes, grogne Stilinski.

Il s'apprête à caresser la tête de son fils mais s'arrête, et pose à la place une grande paume sur les cheveux plaqués par du gel avec attention. Il a mis beaucoup trop de patience dans cette coiffure pour la ruiner en un geste.

Le compagnon de Scott sourit honteusement, mais ne confirme ni ne dénie les accusations de l'homme.

Sa mère s'excuse une dernière fois avant de traîner Scott vers la voiture, le réprimandant durant tout le trajet du retour sur les dangers de vouloir s'aventurer.

Scott a toujours le bâton serré fort dans ses mains et il l'appuie contre le siège devant lui sur la route de la maison. Il veut être prêt juste au cas où un vampire arrive.

* * *

Année 2

Aujourd'hui, la maîtresse annonce qu'un nouvel élève les joindra. Scott n'est que moyennement intéressé. Après tout, ce n'est probablement qu'une fille stupide avec des couettes ou un garçon méchant qui frapperait ses châteaux de sable durant la récréation. Quand le garçon trottine dans la salle quelques secondes plus tard, Scott lui épargne un coup d'oeil, reprend son coloriage, et pause.

Quelque chose à propos du garçon brun, maigre et pâle lui semble familier. Scott le regarde encore et fouille son cerveau confus de gamin de six ans. Il ne se rappelle pas très bien où il a pu voir le garçon auparavant, mais Scott aime la couleur de ses yeux. Ils sont comme le pudding au chocolat que sa mère enfourne dans son panier-repas chaque jour.

Mademoiselle Maple sourit à la classe et laisse le garçon se présenter. Il murmure son nom mais Scott ne peut pas l'entendre du fond de la salle. Il dit encore quelques autres trucs puis lève la tête vers la maîtresse, attendant sa réaction. Toujours avec un sourire, Mademoiselle Maple guide le nouveau garçon vers la seule table libre. Ils s'avancent comme une procession mal-aimée du public. Les têtes curieuses des autres CP tournent de choeur, regardent leur maîtresse et ce nouvel élève se déplacer vers la rangée de chaises la plus éloignée.

Scott zieute le nouveau garçon comme s'il était une créature magique et non pas un autre enfant humain.

\- Voici ta place, Stiles.

Mademoiselle Maple pose les affaires du garçon sur sa table. Il se glisse en silence sur son siège de plastique et le charme s'évanouit : toutes les têtes sauf une retournent se fixer sur la maîtresse qui se fraye un chemin vers le devant de la classe.

Le regard immobile de Scott reste concentré sur le garçon pâle à côté de lui.

 _Stiles ?_ pense Scott en plissant le nez. _Qui a un nom comme ça ?_

Il fixe toujours alors que Stiles ramasse un crayon et gribouille son nom. Les mains du garçon tremblent et il presse trop fort sur la mine, qui se casse avec un _crac_ bien audible. Il mobilise tout ce qu'il a en son pouvoir pour ne pas regarder Scott à son côté, et il cligne des yeux, fixant son crayon inutile avec les lèvres serrées et de grands yeux. Sa poitrine se soulève et se vide rapidement. Il n'a plus rien avec quoi écrire.

Scott fouille sa trousse en plastique et en sort un de ses crayons préférés. Il s'agit de son crayon Batman avec l'emblème de l'aile sur la gomme noire. Il le considère un instant, se demandant si ce nouveau garçon le vaut, avant de lui brandir.

Stiles regarde le cadeau pendant quelques secondes. Ses yeux glissent vers le haut et scrutent le visage innocent de Scott, alors ses lèvres pincées se fendent en un petit sourire.

\- Cool, murmure-t-il en prenant le crayon.

Scott observe le garçon tandis qu'il retourne à son écriture. Sa main ne tremble plus et sa respiration est normale. La mine du super-crayon de Scott ne se casse pas.

 **.**

Parce qu'il est le nouvel élève, Stiles est la célébrité tant désirée à la cantine. Ils le veulent plus que des nuggets au poulet. Les élèves clament pour avoir l'attention du garçon, espèrent qu'il s'assiéra près d'eux. Pendant un instant, Stiles a l'air absolument paniqué. Il se tient dans l'entrée de la cantine, se balance d'avant en arrière, tord constamment ses mains pâles. À quelques mètres de là, Scott observe, vaguement intéressé. Il est assis à la table la plus loin, près des grandes fenêtres.

Il s'assoit toujours seul.

Même si Stiles lui a emprunté son crayon (son crayon Batman, et pas moins), Scott sait très bien que son action ne garantit pas une amitié. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que le garçon soit pris par les autres. Alors il regarde son panier-repas et prétend ne pas sentir l'étrange pincement dans son estomac. Il sait qu'il n'est pas malade, donc peut-être qu'il a juste faim.

Scott retire la croûte de son sandwich au beurre de cacahouète et à la gelée. Sa mère n'avait pas eu le temps de retirer la croûte ce matin car elle devait préparer deux panier-repas pour leur deux différentes journées. Son père était supposé lui faire son déjeuner, mais il avait oublié.

Une ombre passe devant lui et la tête de Scott se redresse brutalement. Stiles se trouve à ses côtés, triturant nerveusement ses mains et se dandinant un peu.

\- Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?

Scott cligne des yeux avant de hocher vigoureusement de la tête. Personne ne s'était assis avec lui à l'heure du repas depuis que Bobby avait déménagé le mois dernier.

Stiles s'assoit et baisse la tête tout en frottant encore la peau pâle de ses doigts jusqu'à ses paumes. Il ne sort aucun panier-repas et il n'avait pas emporté de plateau avec lui.

\- Tu n'as pas à manger ?

Une rougeur apparaît sur le cou et les oreilles du garçon.

\- Non... murmure-t-il honteusement.

\- Pourquoi ?

L'accusante question semble pourtant innocente dans l'esprit de Scott.

\- Mon papa était trop occupé pour faire mon déjeuner alors il m'a donné de l'argent... mais j'ai tout perdu.

\- Oh.

Scott hoche la tête et regarde son sandwich. Il n'aime pas vraiment la gelée de grappe de toute façon et il avait encore le pudding habituel que sa mère lui avait emballé. Il déchire alors une grande portion du sandwich et l'offre à Stiles. Le garçon hésite avant de prendre la nourriture avec un petit "merci" et un sourire timide.

Quand la gelée violette explose sur le visage du nouvel élève, ils s'esclaffent ensemble. Après un moment, Scott se souvient de ce que le garçon avait dit précédemment.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ton papa était occupé ? demande Scott en penchant la tête.

Stiles balaye la gelée gluante avec sa manche.

\- Il travaille dur pour être le shérif de la ville entière un jour, annonce-t-il fièrement.

\- Wow, fait Scott, impressionné, mais il veut que le garçon le soit aussi. C'est cool, mais mon papa est dans le "efbiouaïe".

\- On dit "efbiaïe", corrige Stiles en haussant ses sourcils.

Scott grimace.

\- C'est plus cool que d'être shérif. Le travail de mon papa est le travail le plus cool de tout l'univers !

\- Non, c'est pas vrai !

\- Si si !

\- Nan nan !

 **.**

Le combat mange le reste de leur journée.

Mademoiselle Maple n'a pas d'autre choix que d'appeler leurs parents. Mélissa McCall et l'Adjoint Stilinski viennent pour ramasser leurs enfants, le dernier en particulier se demandant comment son fils a bien pu créer des ennuis après une demi-journée d'école.

Scott s'assied sur la chaise près du bureau du directeur, balançant ses jambes tandis que ses orteils ne font qu'effleurer la surface du sol. Stiles est assis de l'autre côté, mais ils essayent de ne pas croiser leur regard. Ils sont supposés être en colère l'un contre l'autre.

Il se redresse quand sa mère et un autre homme dans un uniforme de policier arrivent dans le hall. Ils parlent de quelque chose et Scott n'entend que quelques mots.

 _Claudia. Malade. École. Plus proche de la station._

 _Stiles_.

Sa mère se dresse devant lui et presse ses mains à ses hanches. Elle tente de paraître autoritaire, mais on peut bien voir les stygmates de la fatigue causée par le travail intensif. Scott glisse hors du siège et la suit hors de la pièce. Il s'arrête pour regarder derrière lui, observe l'homme en uniforme s'accroupir devant Stiles et tapoter le genou du garçon reniflant.

Scott se demande comment son père pouvait avoir le meilleur travail au monde de tout l'univers, et pourtant être toujours incapable de venir le chercher.

* * *

Année 3

Il est dévasté quand sa mère lui dit que sa nourrire habituelle à un rhume. Chaque semaine, les permanences de nuit de sa mère coïncident avec les enquêtes longues de son père, laissant Scott à la merci d'une nourrice durant des heures.

La situation s'aggrave quand elle lui dit qu'il devra passer la nuit entière dans une autre maison comme son père est à Sacramento jusqu'au reste de la semaine. La seule fois où Scott a dû passer une nuit ailleurs que chez lui, c'était quand il était parti chez son grand-père, et quelques fois quand ils allaient à la plage.

\- Je peux pas aller au travail avec toi ? supplie Scott sur le chemin de sa maison temporaire pour la nuit.

Sa mère lui jette un coup d'oeil grâce au rétroviseur et lui explique qu'elle sera trop occupée à aider les gens malades au bloc opératoire pour le surveiller. Elle lui dit encore qu'il restera avec une famille qu'elle connaît bien car elle travaille souvent avec eux, et qu'ils ont un garçon de l'âge de Scott.

Scott fait la grimace et prétend être énervé pour cacher son appréhension extrême, tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Il ne reconnaît pas les rues et les maisons qui passent devant lui, et il n'essaye pas de se rappeler du chemin non plus. Il sait qu'il n'aura pas besoin de se souvenir de cette partie de la ville parce que sa mère lui assure que c'est la seule fois qu'il passera la nuit là-bas.

Quand ils arrivent devant la maison, Scott plisse son nez. C'est plus petit que sa maison, mais ça a l'air confortable.

Il déteste déjà.

Il est trop occupé à grogner pour remarquer que sa mère gare leur voiture près d'une voiture de police qu'il connaît bien. Scott enlève sa ceinture, mais il attend que sa mère lui ouvre la porte parce qu'il lui en veut de lui faire subir ces horreurs. Le garçon glisse de son siège et attrape son sac à dos en adoptant une autre expression de dépression évidente. Il traîne à côté de la voiture pendant que sa mère marche vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle se retourne, elle le regarde et hausse un sourcil, alors il n'a pas d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Avec un autre gros soupir puéril, Scott trottine derrière sa mère. Il peut entendre de lourds bruits de pas et des cris excités et emplis de joie dans la maison. Les yeux de Scott s'agrandissent et il jette un coup d'oeil à sa mère. Encore une fois, sa future rencontre avec ce garçon le rend nerveux, mais il est curieux car ces "youhou" bruyants lui semblent vaguement familiers.

La porte s'ouvre grand et Scott cligne des yeux devant le visage pâle devant lui.

\- Stiles... ?

Une femme petite et fatiguée apparaît derrière Stiles et sourit à Maman.

\- Bonjour, Mélissa.

Son visage effilé s'illumine quand elle baisse les yeux vers le garçon nerveux sur le pas de sa porte.

\- Salut, Scott.

La mère de Scott sourit en retour.

\- Merci d'accepter de le prendre pour la nuit. Tu me sauves la vie, Claudia.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. C'est la moindre des choses après ce que tu as fait pour m'aider...

La femme fait une pause pendant un moment. Scott étudie ses traits délicats, regarde des ombres passer devant son sourire.

Sa mère prend Scott en un câlin étroit, lui murmure d'être sage, avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la voiture. Elle lui fait un geste de la main alors qu'elle s'éloigne, laissant son fils avec deux étrangers. Scott aimerait bien être parti avec elle.

\- Bienvenue chez nous, Scott, sourit la femme en caressant la tête de son fils sans y penser. Pourquoi tu ne lui montres pas ta chambre, Stiles ?

Stiles, maintenant silencieux et intimidé, regarde le nouveau garçon avec une expression étrange. Après un autre moment d'évaluation attentionnée, il lui fait un geste de la main et se retourne, lui montrant le chemin. Scott traîne derrière le garçon et la maman de Stiles ferme la porte derrière eux.

 **.**

Il n'est dans la maison des Stilinski que depuis quelques minutes et il est déjà prêt à partir. Il déspespère de ne pas avoir prêté plus d'attention sur la route, parce qu'il aurait pu s'enfuir et trouver le chemin du retour.

Après que Stiles ait emmené Scott faire le tour de sa chambre, il se retourne simplement vers le garçon et triture ses mains nerveusement en le regardant. Sentant la tension, Scott répond en regardant partout sauf vers Stiles lui-même. Le seul contact entre les garçons est le plus pâle montrant à Scott qu'il peut ranger ses affaires dans le coin.

Scott est soulagé quand la mère de Stiles les appelle pour le dîner dix minutes plus tard. Scott suit le garçon vers la salle à manger comme il ne sait pas comment est configurée la maison. Il espère vraiment que c'est la seule fois qu'il reste ici.

L'adjoint est déjà assis à la table, feuilletant des papiers dans un gros classeur machinalement. Il lève la tête et offre un grand sourire à Scott, qui répond faiblement. Il y a quelques semaines, cet homme était venu à leur école pour parler de son travail. Scott avait demandé à son père de faire la même chose, mais monsieur McCall avait juste soupiré, insistant qu'il était trop occupé pour "montrer et parler".

Quand la mère de Stiles entre, apportant quatre assiettes, elle grogne comme si elle en avait l'habitude et claque l'épaule de son mari.

\- J'ai cru t'avoir dit de ne pas travailler à table.

Scott essaye de ne pas glousser à la vue de la petite femme mettant à l'oeuvre son autorité sur l'officier en uniforme. Stiles ne cherche même pas à cacher ses rires, s'esclaffant bruyamment à l'expression choquée de son père.

\- Mais, Claudia...

\- Pas de "mais", fait la femme en tentant de garder un visage impassible, mais un sourire perce ses lèvres. Nous avons un dîner sans crimes avec Monsieur McCall. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit tenté de s'enfuir en hurlant.

L'adjoint Stilinski capte l'énorme sourire de son fils.

\- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas un problème pour Scott. Pas vrai, fils ?

Scott sourit timidement, se balançant sur son siège. Son père ne lui a jamais montré des détails de son travail, alors il ne sait pas trop comment répondre.

Claudia lève les yeux au ciel, disparaît, et réapparaît avec un plat bouillant de petits morceaux de viande. Elle les divise en quantités égales entre les deux garçons.

\- J'espère que tu aimes les nuggets au poulet, Scott. Stiles a dit que ce sont tes préférés.

Scott jette un coup d'oeil au visage rougissant de l'autre garçon. Il se rappelle vaguement d'un travail d'école d'il y a quelques semaines où ils devaient décrire leurs plats préférés. Stiles avait dû écouter Scott demander à la maîtresse comment épeler "nuggets".

 **.**

Quand l'heure du coucher arrive, Scott commence à se sentir nerveux une nouvelle fois. Alors que l'obscurité tombe autour de la maison des Stilinski, il se souvient douloureusement qu'il ne dort pas dans sa chambre. Scott se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, attendant dans la chambre de Stiles tout seul tandis que l'autre garçon se douche. Lorsqu'il revient, les cheveux trempés, il penche sa tête et étudie Scott. Depuis le dîner, l'hôte de Scott était devenu remarquablement bavard et Scott commence à se demander pourquoi ils ne parlent jamais à l'école, considérant que le garçon est bourré d'enthousiasme.

\- Tu as un pyjama ?

Scott secoue la tête. Il avait oublié qu'il passait la nuit ici jusqu'à ce que sa mère le lui rappelle dans la voiture.

\- Eh bien, je peux t'en prêter.

Stiles balaye son regard sur la silhouette de Scott quelques secondes avant d'être englouti par son armoire. Lorsqu'il en revient, il jette au garçon un pantalon et un haut de nuit. Scott tient à bout de bras le t-shirt et rit devant l'emblème de Batman à moitié effacé collé dessus.

\- Batman est mon préféré, admet Stiles.

Il paraît presque embarrassé pendant un moment.

\- Moi aussi, sourit Scott en retour.

Il baisse les yeux sur son sac à dos et se rappelle de ses affaires d'école.

\- J'ai un classeur Batman et quelques crayons Batman aussi, ajoute-t-il.

\- Je sais, répond Stiles en lui donnant un sourire étrange.

Quand Scott revient après s'être changé, Stiles est déjà emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. Scott cherche un espace sur le sol où dormir, mais la moquette est couverte des ruines de leur ville Lego.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande le garçon en sortant la tête de son nid douillet. Tu peux dormir avec moi. C'est assez grand pour toute ma famille, alors ça devrait être assez grand pour toi aussi.

Scott hoche la tête et saute rapidement dans le lit. Stiles se pousse un peu, donnant plus de place pour Scott. Il tend la main vers la lampe de chevet, mais s'arrête et regarde son ami.

\- Tu as peur du noir ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu veux que je laisse la lumière, c'est pas grave, clarifie Stiles. J'avais peur du noir jusqu'au jour où j'ai eu Loupiot.

\- Loupiot ?

Le garçon fait un geste vers la peluche-loup perchée sur son chevet.

\- Mon papa me l'a donné pour me garder en sécurité quand... (Stiles fait une pause avant de terminer) quand maman doit aller à l'hôpital.

\- Oh.

Scott reste muet, regarde le vieil animal en peluche qui a les oreilles déchirées et ballantes.

\- Je dormais avec lui avant, mais maintenant que je suis plus grand, je peux dormir sans lui, raconte Stiles.

Ses yeux souriants passent de Loupiot à Scott.

\- Alors, tu as peur du noir ? répète-t-il.

Scott regarde les yeux chaleureux et brillants de Loupiot et sa queue pleine de poils synthétiques, et, finalement, il secoue la tête. Il dort toujours avec une petite lumière, mais il suppose qu'il peut s'en passer pour une nuit. D'ailleurs, il ne veut pas que son nouvel ami pense qu'il est un bébé.

\- Non, répond-il alors.

Satisfait, Stiles tire la corde de la lampe et la pièce se trouve plongée dans l'obscurité. Scott entend un "b'nuit, Scottie" endormi, et un soupir étouffé, puis le garçon tombe endormi.

Scott tourne la tête et regarde la porte ouverte de l'armoire. Il a aussi peur des monstres qui peuvent y sortir, mais il ne veut pas le dire à Stiles non plus. Il observe alors Loupiot, considère le loup, et ferme les yeux.

Il laissera Loupiot le protéger aussi.

 **.**

Quand sa mère doit se rendre à l'hôpital pour une autre permanence de nuit, Scott demande s'il peut rester chez les Stilinski.

* * *

Année 4

Le monde de Scott s'effondre lorsque la nouvelle fille débarque à l'école.

Son entrée est innocente pourtant : elle triture nerveusement ses petites tresses et se présente en tant que Lydia Martin. Scott la regarde, moyennement curieux, et regarde ensuite la réaction de son meilleur ami.

Stiles a l'air d'être malade. Scott fronce des sourcils alors qu'il remarque les joues rouges de son ami et ses grands yeux qui fixent la fille prenant un siège.

\- Tu vas bien ? murmure Scott au garçon quand le maître retourne à son bureau. Ton visage est bizarre.

Stiles ignore son meilleur ami. Son regard est toujours fixé sur la fille aux cheveux blond fraise.

\- Tu trouves pas qu'elle est belle ?

\- Quoi ?

Scott se tord le cou pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la fille.

\- Belle ? répète-t-il avec une once de doute.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié, les filles étaient toujours des êtres étrangers pour eux deux. Il ne se souvient pas avoir jamais entendu Stiles appeler quelque chose de _beau_.

 _\- Vraiment_ belle, complète Stiles, totalement inconscient du regard suspicieux de Scott. Je parie qu'elle est intelligente aussi.

\- Intelligente ?! hoquète Scott, complètement horrifié.

Il est maintenant sûr et certain que son meilleur ami est terriblement malade. Il n'a pas eu la chance de répondre car leur maître les regardent sévèrement. Scott ferme la bouche et fixe la feuille de papier. Il essaye de ne pas regarder Stiles, parce qu'il sait que Stiles lui-même essaye de ne pas regarder la nouvelle fille.

Scott gribouille son nom dans la marge et jette un coup d'oeil discret à nouvelle fille. Il la considère un moment avant de retourner à son travail.

Qui elle est importe peu. Stiles redeviendra normal très bientôt. Scott en est sûr.

 **.**

Scott tente d'oublier rapidement le nom de la fille mais Stiles ne le laisse pas. Durant la semaine entière, le garçon parle sans trève de Lydia Martin. Scott pense qu'il est en train de devenir fou mais il n'essaye pas d'arrêter son meilleur ami parce que Stiles a l'air vraiment heureux maintenant. Cependant, ça devient plus difficile de rester joyeux quand tout ce que son ami sait faire est bablater de Lydia au lieu de Legos et de Batman.

Il n'a pourtant pas encore parlé à Lydia en personne (et quelque chose lui dit que Stiles non plus), mais après la deuxième semaine de Lydia dans leur classe, la fille et Scott doivent se retrouver côte à côte pour un exercice de mathématiques.

Scott est dévasté en apprenant qu'en effet, Lydia Martin est très intelligente et qu'elle a la même odeur que des fleurs sauvages.

Il la déteste déjà.

Elle est également, apprend-il rapidement, beaucoup trop gentille avec lui pour son goût. Malgré les essais effrontés de Scott pour ignorer les suggestions de la fille au sujet du problème de maths, elle lui sourit encore et corrige ses erreurs de multiplication avec une voix confiante et solidaire.

Il arrive rapidement à la conclusion que Lydia Martin est une personne parfaitement sympathique et perspicace, ce qui ne le rend encore plus haineux. Après tout, elle est plus forte que lui en mathématiques _et_ elle sent bon. Il sait qu'il est injuste mais Scott a la peur irrationnelle que cette fille lui volerait son meilleur ami.

En conclusion, il fait en sorte que cela ne se produise jamais.

Alors que Scott termine sa dernière ligne de multiplications, il jette un coup d'oeil à Lydia et remarque qu'elle a déjà terminé. Elle regarde Stiles curieusement alors que le garçon essaye d'amadouer le maître en prétendant qu'il ne peut pas multiplier les nombres au dessus de dix.

\- C'est Stiles, dit Scott en écrivant une réponse hasardeuse à son calcul.

\- Stiles ? répète la fille, habituant sa bouche au nom étrange.

\- Stiles, affirme Scott. C'est mon meilleur ami.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouaip, continue Scott en gribouillant un autre nombre. Il parle de toi des fois.

\- Ah bon ?

Les sourcils blond fraise de Lydia montent en accents circonflexes.

Le garçon pose son crayon et regarde dans les yeux verts de la fille.

\- Je pense qu'il ne t'aime pas beaucoup.

Les traits délicats de Lydia se figent en une expression de confusion choquée. Scott continue sur sa lancée en ignorant le pincement de honte dans son estomac.

\- Il se plaint toujours que tu fais comme si tu étais intelligente. Il dit que les filles ne devraient pas être intelligentes.

Scott se sent vraiment honteux à présent, mais il doit persévérer pour sauver leur amitié.

\- Il dit que les filles ne devraient pas être intelligentes ? murmure Lydia.

Scott a peur qu'elle se mette à pleurer mais au contraire. Elle a l'air furieuse.

\- Ou-oui, répond-il lentement en se demandant s'il a fait une grosse boulette.

Quand la fille sort de classe en courant, Scott attend un peu avant d'hausser les épaules. Rien de sérieux ne peut leur arriver de toute façon. Stiles va juste oublier Lydia et les choses vont vite revenir comme elles l'étaient.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer qui envenime les choses ?

 **.**

En repensant à ses actions, Scott réalise qu'il n'aurait probablement pas dû formuler ces mensonges à Lydia. C'était méchant et vicieux et Scott se sent mal, surtout que Stiles fait la tête parce qu'il est un des deux seuls enfants de la classe à ne pas recevoir d'invitation à la fête d'anniversaire de Lydia. Scott est évidemment le deuxième a être rejeté, mais ça ne soulage pas son meilleur ami quand il en parle.

Stiles ne comprend pas pourquoi la fille aux cheveux blond fraise l'ignore soudainement. Il ne sait pas pourquoi elle cache son intelligence. Il ne peut pas savoir pourquoi elle ne lit plus un gros ouvrage sur la balançoire et joue à la place à la "demoiselle en détresse" avec les grands méchants en CM1 comme Jackson Whittemore.

Mais Scott sait pourquoi.

Il sait aussi qu'il doit faire quelque chose pour son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'ils s'assoient dans la cuisine de la maison de Scott, ce soir-là, noyant leur tristesse dans du chocolat au lait, Scott promet à Stiles de tout son coeur qu'il l'aidera à créer le plan pour gagner l'affection de Lydia Martin.

Les filles sont stupides et idiotes et il pense que ce plan est ridicule, mais il est heureux de voir l'énorme sourire reprendre sa place sur le visage de Stiles.

* * *

Année 5

Il comprend enfin la mort. Ce n'est pas une sieste paisible ou un simple au revoir. Sa mère avait tort.

La mort, c'est l'uniforme qui gratte que Scott porte alors qu'il se tient près de sa mère. Il serre sa main parce qu'il sait qu'elle va lui manquer aussi, mais il sait qu'une autre personne à beaucoup plus besoin de son soutien que Maman.

La mort, c'est la distance le séparant lui et son meilleur ami qu'il ne peut pas traverser parce qu'il y a littéralement un _trou_ énorme entre eux deux. La pluie tombe des nuages sombres et indifférents, les gouttes d'eau coulent le long des visages comme des larmes moqueuses.

La mort, c'est la torture sur le visage de Stiles : un regard vide quand personne ne regarde et un sourire fracturé quand les gens fixent. Les condoléances murmurées n'ont pas d'autre pouvoir que de rappeler à la famille brisée ce qu'elle a perdu.

Scott observe Stiles, et fait le voeu de pouvoir lui souffler à l'oreille quelque chose qui pourrait le faire sourire à nouveau. Pourtant, Scott ne peut qu'attendre et Stiles se trouve à des années lumières d'ici. Le garçon pâle ne fait que regarder le cercueil trempé d'eau, demandant sans aucun doute au monde ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça. Scott veut lui dire que ce n'est pas sa faute, mais il ne sait pas comment formuler les mots.

 **.**

Quand Stiles revient à l'école la semaine d'après, il est différent. Ses yeux autrefois brillants et pleins de vie sont maintenant remplis d'ombre et de verre cassé. Ses cheveux en bataille qui avaient l'habitude de tomber devant ses yeux ont disparu, rasés conscencieusement, ne laissant qu'un gazon brun dans lequel passer la main. Cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux ne fait qu'agrandir ses yeux bruns emplis de douleur et ses traits effilés. Il ressemble plus à un extra-terreste qu'à un enfant.

Scott est heureux de retrouver son ami, mais Stiles ressemble plus à une coquille vide. Le garçon ne s'assied plus à leur table habituelle à la cantine et Scott doit le chercher à travers l'école. Il trouve Stiles près d'une fontaine à eau, pressant le bouton de la machine, regardant le liquide clair faire un arc de cercle gracieux et disparaître dans le siphon gris.

\- Hé, Stiles.

Ce sont les premiers mots qu'il a dit à son meilleur ami. Le garçon ne répond pas, et regarde la progression de l'eau.

\- Stiles, c'est l'heure d'aller à la cantine, tente Scott sans arrêt. Tu dois manger quelque chose.

Il y a une pulsation de silence avant que le garçon pâle ne relâche son emprise sur le bouton de la fontaine. Il se tourne lentement vers Scott et ses yeux sont vides de larmes.

\- D'accord, Scottie, dit-il simplement en laissant l'autre garçon le guider vers leur table.

Scott ne comprend pas très bien ce que Stiles faisait à la fontaine d'eau, mais quand il disparaît, il cherche toujours pour une source d'eau. Habituellement, il trouve son meilleur ami ici, à la fontaine, hypnotisé par le liquide froid.

 **.**

Quand l'adjoint Stilinski doit faire une tournée de la ville tardive, Stiles vient chez Scott pour leur première soirée pyjama depuis les funérailles. Le garçon est actif et sourit jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Puis il semble figé au milieu de la chambre de son ami, frotte nerveusement ses bras alors que son regard survole la pièce obscure. Dans la lumière du jour, les posters des super-héros et de figurines d'action sont innocentes, mais la nuit tombée, elles semblent menaçantes, comme des cauchemars grinçants.

Cependant, le garçon se libère de sa transe et attrape son sac à dos pour mettre son pyjama.

Scott se tient près de lui, l'observe du coin de l'oeil tandis que Stiles sort des vêtements et des jouets de son sac lors de sa quête. Un éclair de fourrure familieu capte l'attention de Scott.

\- Loupiot ! s'écrie-t-il avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter.

Stiles retire rapidement ses mains, son visage rougissant d'embarras d'avoir été littéralement pris la main dans le sac avec l'animal en peluche.

Néanmoins, Scott se penche et sort doucement le loup de la besace, le pose sur le coin de lit qui appartient à son meilleur ami.

\- J'espérais que tu apporterais Loupiot, avoue-t-il.

Le regard de Stiles glisse vers le visage de Scott.

\- Vraiment ?

Stiles serre ses deux mains avant de les relâcher. Il avait eu peur que Scott ne le traite de bébé pour avoir toujours besoin d'un gardien de rêves en moumoute.

\- Ouais ! fait Scott avec enthousiasme. J'ai eu des cauchemars à propos de la nouvelle moustache de M. Farren. Elle venait m'attaquer au milieu de la nuit.

Stiles glousse faiblement devant cette image burlesque et la rougeur sur ses joues disparaît. Scott laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement devant son sourire.

 **.**

Stiles n'a pas pleuré durant les funérailles, mais il pleure cette nuit.

Scott reste éveillé, écoute son souffle précipité et ses hoquets étouffés en se demandant si son ami est réveillé lui aussi. Les sons tremblants semblent étranglés comme si le garçon tente de se contrôler.

Scott s'endort pourtant, et quand il se réveille, Stiles fixe le plafond de ses yeux rouges aux paupières lourdes. Il n'a pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit.

Scott se demande si Stiles pourra dormir un jour.

 **.**

Il demande à sa mère d'attendre dans la voiture. La femme ne s'enquit pas de la raison pour laquelle son enfant formule une demande pareille après une journée d'école, mais elle patiente dans le parking du cimetière de Beacon Hills. Elle lui propose de l'accompagner mais le garçon refuse poliment. Alors sa mère hoche simplement la tête et son fils trotte hors du véhicule, traînant son sac de cours derrière lui.

Scott sait que Stiles et son père sont allés voir la tombe deux jours plus tôt. Il pouvait voir la tension muette sur le visage de son meilleur ami à l'école hier et aujourd'hui. Il se rappelle de la mine des crayons de Stiles qui se brisaient trop aisément et sa réluctance à manger. C'était douloureux à regarder, mais Scott sait qu'il ne peut pas demander directement à son ami ou il ne ferait que se réfugier dans sa coquille lointaine et vide.

Il marche vers la tombe et pose délicatement son sac au sol battu. Même s'il en sait bien plus sur la mort qu'il y a quelques années, il ne veut pas déranger l'éternel repas de la mère.

\- Bonjour, Mme Stilinski, murmure doucement Scott, intimidé par le granit gris de la stèle. Je suis désolé si Stiles est aussi triste. Je suis triste aussi parce que vous étiez vraiment sympa, mais Stiles n'est plus que moi. J'essaye de le rendre heureux, mais je ne sais pas comment.

Scott serre les lèvres et se balance d'un pied sur l'autre sur ses tennis sales. Un de ses lacets est défait, mais il ne se baisse pas pour le nouer. À la place, il se penche et sort un long bâton de son sac d'école. Il l'enterre parmi les fleurs colorées.

\- Je ne sais pas si Stiles vous l'a déjà dit, commence-t-il, mais des fois les vampires vivent dans... dans les... mausouuulées. Je pense qu'il est triste parce qu'ils pourraient vous faire du mal, alors j'ai ramené ça pour votre protection. Ça a toujours repoussé les vampires pour ma famille, alors vous devriez être en sécurité, ajoute-t-il sur un ton confident. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, Mme Stilinski. Je promets de protéger M. Stilinski et Stiles. Je ne laisserai jamais rien leur arriver.

* * *

Année 6

Lorsque Scott se réveille ce matin, quelque chose a disparu. Pas comme le coup de la chaussure disparue sous son lit, mais quelque chose est définitivement parti. Il peut le voir dans le regard distant de sa mère, qui l'observe quand il se bat avec les lacets de ses chaussures. Sa tête lui fait mal et il ne se souvient pas pourquoi, et quand il essaye de se rappeler la raison de sa bosse derrière son crâne, ça ne fait que vivifier la douleur.

Son père est supposé l'emmener à l'école aujourd'hui, comme sa mère doit aller travailler, mais Scott ne sait pas où il est. Papa n'appelle pas du bas de l'escalier, ne lui crie pas de descendre pour se dépêcher parce que sinon ils seront en retard. Il n'attend pas près de la rambarde, où Scott lui claque la paume en sautant la dernière marche.

Il n'est nulle part.

Scott se perche sur la marche du milieu, regarde le hall d'entrée, observe sa mère à travers les barreaux de la rambarde tandis qu'elle enfourne frénétiquement ses affaires dans son sac d'école. Scott fait son sac depuis déjà plusieurs années, mais elle semble décidée à le faire à sa place ce matin. Elle glisse son classeur Batman dedans en compagnie d'un magazine qui devrait être sur la table du salon. Scott fronce des sourcils, se demande pourquoi il a besoin de prendre des magazines pour aller à l'école puisque sa maîtresse n'a jamais demandé d'en apporter un.

Il remarque que sa mère essaye vraiment de ne pas regarder l'escalier, ou même son propre fils. Il ne demande pas pourquoi, partiellement parce qu'il ne reconnaît pas que quelque chose va sérieusement de travers. L'Agent McCall est simplement en retard une nouvelle fois, et il le récupérera à la sortie de l'école. Scott en est certain.

Le tintement de la sonnette chante. Sa mère s'immobilise.

Scott saute les dernières marches, inconscient de la respiration sifflante de sa mère face à son action téméraire. Il ouvre grand la porte, préparé à voit son père avec la voiture au moteur pré-chauffé dans la rue.

Le shérif se tient devant lui.

Répondant aux prédilections de Stiles, son père était devenu le shérif de Beacon Hills. L'homme porte à présent l'étoile fraîchement polie qu'il a gagnée durant la dernière élection.

M. Stilinski balaye soigneusement son regard sur Scott avant de regarder au dessus du garçon.

\- Mélissa, dit-il en l'accueillant d'un hochement de tête.

\- Tout va bien maintenant, répond sa mère d'une façon qui ne répond à rien du tout.

Scott ne comprend pas ce qu'elle veut dire.

\- Scott ! fait une voix.

La tête de Stiles apparaît sous le bras du shérif. Il saute dans la maison et finalement se dresse devant Scott.

\- Je t'ai dit d'attendre dans la voitu... commence le shérif Stilinski, clairement exaspéré, mais pas particulièrement surpris.

Stiles l'ignore simplement, et attrape le bras de Scott, l'éloigne de l'escalier et entre dans le salon. Il ouvre sa bouche et commence immédiatemment à raconter sa vie avec de grands gestes. Le visage pincé de la mère de Scott se relaxe progressivement tandis qu'elle partage avec le shérif un regard inlisible. Elle lui murmure quelque chose. Scott ne peut pas entendre leur conversation à cause du babillage enthousiaste de Stiles.

Lorsqu'elle se retire, le shérif sourit un peu trop fort.

\- Est-ce que vous aimeriez que je vous emmène dans ma toute nouvelle voiture de shérif, les garçons ?

Stiles s'esclaffe et lève les yeux au ciel en une imitation de la maturité pour un enfant de dix ans.

\- C'est pas vraiment plus différent que les autres voitures de police, dit-il, mais il se penche vers Scott et ses yeux brillent d'une manière presque machiavélique. Il y a déjà une tache de sang sur le siège de derrière. Apparemment c'est le sang d'un meurtrier qui avait de la matière grise sur ses vêtements après qu'il ait explosé la tête de quelqu'un.

Le shérif Stilinski masque rapidement son étranglement stupéfait pour une quinte de toux. Il se demande quel policier a bien pu dévoiler _ce_ petit secret.

Si on laisse les taches de sang de côté, Scott est excité de pouvoir voyager dans le véhicule de police. Malgré tout le temps qu'il avait passé en compagnie du fils du shérif, il n'était pas encore monté dans une véritable et officielle voiture de fonction.

Lorsqu'il en parle, le shérif Stilinski rit.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça se reproduira. J'ai déjà assez de problèmes avec celui-là.

Il frotte joyeusement la tête aux cheveux ras de son fils, lequel grogne. Cette démonstration de bonheur familial rappelle à Scott son père absent, mais le fait génial de pouvoir voyager dans un véhicule de police lui fait oublier ce manque rapidement.

La radio du shérif s'allume sur son épaule et il hoche la tête vers la mère de Scott avant de ressortir dans le jardin. C'est l'heure d'aller à l'école.

Scott met son sac sur ses épaules, attrape son panier-repas qui était serré étroitement dans la main aux jointures étrangement pâles de sa mère, et se dirige vers la porte. Il jette un coup d'oeil en arrière pour voir si Stiles le suit et il remarque que les yeux de son ami sont encore figés sur un endroit au sol juste au pied de l'escalier.

\- Stiles ? fait Scott curieusement, se demandant ce qui a bien pu rendre son ami soudainement calme.

Le garçon se retourne et tout de suite son visage est illuminé par un énorme sourire. Chaque trace de son expression ténébreuse s'est dissipée. Scott pense alors qu'il a imaginé.

\- Je n'ai pas été capable de renifler la matière grise, mais peut-être que tu peux avec ton nez zarbi, sourit Stiles.

\- Tu paries que je peux ! réplique Scott en oubliant momentanément les yeux rougis de sa mère et la mâchoire tendue de son meilleur ami.

 **.**

Scott grogne en ouvrant son panier-repas.

Il n'y a rien dedans sauf la pomme pourrissante qu'il a refusé de manger le jour d'avant. Il se rappelle de ce matin, sa mère courant nerveusement dans la maison et le magazine dans son sac à dos.

Dès qu'il entend le grognement de son ami, Stiles se penche sur la table pour jeter un coup d'oeil au panier-repas de Scott. Il fronce le nez devant la pomme.

\- Dégueu.

Scott est amplement d'accord.

\- Ma mère a dû laisser mon vrai repas sur la table.

Il tapote avec l'ongle le fruit pourrissant, dégoûté, et son dégoût n'est qu'amplifié lorsque le fruit se décompose sur lui-même.

Stiles est silencieux pendant un moment. Quand Scott lève les yeux pour demander la raison de son comportement très peu "Stiles-esque", il voit le garçon en train de diviser en deux son propre déjeuner.

\- Tiens.

Stiles pousse le plus gros morceau de son sandwich, posé sur un papier brun, vers Scott. Ce dernier cligne des yeux devant le cadeau mais Stiles ne fait que lui sourire en l'encourageant du regard.

\- Tu as besoin de manger pour grandir. Je peux pas avoir un meilleur ami aussi ratatiné.

\- Mais je suis plus grand que toi.

Stiles considère la réponse en plissant des yeux.

\- D'accord, soupire-t-il. Tu m'as eu. En fait je veux que tu me passes ton pudding demain. Mon père ne m'achète plus de desserts comme ça.

Le second soupir de Stiles paraît beaucoup plus dramatique.

\- Marché conclu, sourit Scott en mordant dans son sandwich.

Il y a trop de mayonnaise dedans et la sauce coule le long de ses doigts lorsqu'il presse trop fort le pain.

C'est délicieux. Scott tente de se rappeler pourquoi il était tellement inquiet, mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit.

* * *

Année 7

En toute honnêteté, c'était l'idée de Stiles en premier.

Il n'est pas surpris quand Stiles commence à parler d'un livre qu'il a lu à propos d'Indiens. Le garçon bablate avec excitation à propos d'un jeu qui va avec le livre et détermine ton statut tribal.

Il sait qu'il aurait dû suspecter d'avance la suite logique : jouer au jeu.

Stiles arrive un jour à sa maison, traînant avec lui une balle de baseball et deux pièces d'équipement que Scott n'a jamais vu auparavant. Ça ressemble un peu à deux branches se terminant en fourchette avec du gros fil blanc tendu entre les dents. Il se demande combien de temps Stiles a fouillé la réserve de son père pour chercher les bâtons.

\- C'est quoi ?

Stiles baisse les yeux vers son équipement et fait un sourire fier.

\- Tu te rappelles que je n'arrêtais pas de te parler de ce jeu ? Celui dans mon livre ?

Scott acquiesce. Il s'en rappelle. Il se rappelle également du monologue enthousiaste de Stiles à propos d'un perdant sacrifié aux dieux mais Scott n'a aucune envie de faire une hémorragie sur un autel.

\- Ils jouaient un jeu qui était un peu comme le hockey ou le foot en même temps.

\- Wow...

\- Mais écoute bien ça ! Ils devaient attraper les balles dans le filet de ces petits bâtons ! Et ils devaient courir des _kilomètres_ !

\- Wow... répète Scott.

Ce jeu a l'air d'une mauvaise idée, surtout parce que l'un des futurs joueurs, c'est-à-dire Scott lui-même, n'a aucune coordination main/oeil et possède de l'asthme chronique ; mais il ne dit rien pour ne pas refluer l'excitation de Stiles.

\- Il y a des centaines d'années ils avaient des noms tous aussi bizarres les uns que les autres pour le jeu, mais maintenant les gens l'appelle le crosse.

Scott hoche la tête à nouveau, cette fois avec plus de confiance. Il se rappelle avoir entendu ce nom quelque part.

\- On y joue au lycée, en fait, continue le garçon avec le même degré d'énervement. Réfléchis un peu – on peut être des joueurs de crosse célèbres au lycée !

Pour Scott, le lycée a pour synonyme "concept inconnu". Apprendre les règles compliquées et longues du crosse est pour le garçon aussi facile que penser qu'il sera un jour au lycée.

Après les explications de Stiles, il attend patiemment la réaction de Scott. Le garçon réfléchit pendant un moment, en pleine digestion lente de toutes ces règles et de ces stratégies, puis il sourit. Ça a l'air amusant. Maintenant, il fallait trouver ce qui est le plus amusant, le jeu ou le sourire contagieux de son meilleur ami. Mais Scott veut bien tenter le coup pour le jeu.

Ils commencent par lancer simplement la balle entre eux deux. Comme Scott l'avait prédit, il est trop peu coordonné pour pouvoir attraper la plupart des balles sauvages de Stiles, tandis que ce dernier est trop pressé et balance sa perche avec trop d'avance à chaque fois, ce qui fait qu'il rate chaque faible balle de Scott.

Néanmoins, les choses ne s'empirent que lorsque Stiles suggère de courir avec la balle. _Dans_ la maison. Car, après tout, ils ne veulent pas s'assoir sur les bancs de touche durant toutes les saisons de crosse au lycée.

Suant et soufflant, Scott est trop consumé par l'excitation du jeu pour pouvoir perdre sa salive en demandant une pause, et il peut encore moins penser aux dangers que la nouvelle idée de Stiles provoque. À la place, il prend une inspiration sifflante et plie les genoux, se prépare à foncer comme une flèche dans la direction où Stiles envoie la balle. Scott regarde son meilleur ami avec une concentration intense voire animale. Cette expression sur le visage d'un enfant de onze ans inspire le respect.

Les lèvres de Stiles se relèvent en un sourire démoniaque alors qu'il jette un coup d'oeil au salon plein d'objects fragiles. Il a tellement envie de piéger son ami qu'il lui donne un avant-goût de son plan accidentellement. Scott penche lourdement son poids sur son autre genou comme s'il allait courir vers la cuisine pour déconcentrer Stiles. Et ça marche, car le garçon pâle balance son bâton de crosse fait maison en arrière et pousse un cri de victoire en propulsant la balle de baseball vers le salon.

Le cri de Stiles n'est qu'un bruit de fond dans les oreilles de Scott alors qu'il fonce vers la balle en vol. Il ne voit qu'un océan de vitesse, focusé sur la balle qui part en spirales. Peut-être qu'il bouge plus vite qu'il n'a jamais bougé avant. Peut-être qu'il est en train d'avoir une crise d'asthme et que le manque d'oxygène ramollit ses sens. Dans chaque cas, il voit la balle et il sait qu'il va l'attraper... ou mourir en essayant.

Ses pieds, alors qu'il croyait qu'ils ne touchaient qu'à peine le tapis, se prennent dans un coin protubérant. Le sifflement de l'air qu'il imagine soufflant à ses oreilles n'est qu'en fait la brève sensation d'une chute inévitable. Les cris triomphants de Stiles sont en réalité des hurlements terrifiés.

L'illusion ne se brise même pas lorsque son épaule s'écrase dans la table basse. Il est inconscient de ce qu'il se passe. Il n'a pas mal lorsqu'il essaye de rouler hors du verre cassé de la table. Il ne fait que grogner et cligner des yeux comme s'il se réveillait d'une torpeur devant un Stiles tremblant. Son meilleur ami le regarde avec des yeux horrifiés, une bouche grande ouverte et tout son visage est blanc comme un linge.

La panique ne s'installe en Scott que lorsqu'il baisse les yeux et voit le verre ressortir de son bras. Puis Stiles commencer à hurler, confirmant encore le pressentiment de Scott : il va mourir.

Il se tourne vers son ami avec des yeux brillants de larme, incapable de garder sa respiration normale. Ses joues lui font mal et il ne peut qu'imaginer le verre planté autour de ses yeux et de son nez, brisant son visage comme un miroir. Il se demande s'il va devoir porter un cache-oeil – et pas le genre cool du pirate.

\- Je vais mourir, murmure-t-il, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer les hurlements de l'autre garçon.

Quand sa mère descend les escaliers en courant et voit le carnage dans le salon, elle s'arrête, un pied encore sur la dernière marche.

\- Oh mon dieu...

Elle passe son regard sur son fils qui hyperventile et sur son meilleur ami qui chouine, et elle comprend quelque part dans son coeur que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois qu'elle devra effacer la douleur et réparer les bêtises de ces garçons.

Ou leur acheter des nouveaux vêtements.

* * *

Année 8

Quand Scott est d'interdiction de quitter la maison après une crise d'asthme particulièrement vicieuse, Stiles lui fait le serment de venir lui changer les idées.

Il détermine qu'une soirée épicée de film d'horreur est la seule solution appropriée pour pouvoir "faire peur" à l'ennui profond de Scott.

Scott regarde son meilleur ami avec les yeux plissés tandis que ce dernier amasse toute la collection de films d'épouvante sur le sol du salon. Stiles est en grand fan de ce genre de films, et sa collection est vraiment impresionnante.

Scott préfère les films de comédie où les gens ne se font pas dévorer vivants sous leur lit, mais il n'en parle pas à Stiles. Il est content qu'il soit présent, d'autant plus que que son ami sacrifie sa journée piscine pour un jour de vacances avec lui.

Il a également le pressentiment que Stiles sait _exactement_ ce que Scott pense à l'égard des films d'horreur et l'utilise à son avantage. Stiles adore prétendre être l'ami courageux, surtout lorsque Scott grimace quand la maison grince la nuit.

Impuissant, Scott attend alors sur le canapé et regarde avec les lèvres pincées l'autre garçon choisir le film.

\- Par quoi est-ce qu'on va commencer ? se demande-t-il.

Stiles trie les films variés en catégories différentes. Les films avec des monstres. Les films avec des serial killers. Les films avec des monstres qui sont des serial killers. Le regard de Scott pase d'une pile à une autre, juge la quantité de crocs et de sang sur chaque couverture.

\- Pourquoi pas celui-là ? dit Stiles en ramassant une pochette de film et en lisant le résumé derrière. "Ce n'est que le début des surprises poilues pour Scott Howard lorsqu'il découvre qu'il est le descendant d'une longue lignée de loup-garous..."

\- Ça s'appelle comment ?

 _\- Teen_ _Wolf_ , répond le garçon en plissant le nez, puis il balance le film de côté. Ça a pas l'air de faire peur du tout, surtout qu'il y a le gars de _Retour vers le Futur_ dedans.

Scott considère les paroles de son ami avant d'acquiescer. S'il s'apprête à regarder un film d'horreur, il veut être au moins un peu terrifié. Il veut quelque chose qui lui fichera vraiment les choquottes.

\- Tu as un film avec des vampires ? demande Scott en se redressant sur le canapé, scannant les films de la pile "monstre".

Stiles tapote son menton avant de creuser dans sa collection.

\- J'ai pas encore vu celui-là, dit-il en envoyant un DVD à la pochette rouge sang vers Scott. C'est interdit aux moins de 16 ans, alors...

Le garçon ne peut pas admettre qu'il a refusé de regarder le film gore tout seul.

\- On peut le regarder alors, répond Scott.

Stiles se remet sur ses pieds et insert le film dans le lecteur de la télévision. Il fait tout à la place de son ami, car il a refusé de le laisser partir même pour aller aux toilettes, prenant les instructions de Mélissa à coeur.

Une pensée traverse Scott alors qu'il fixe la nuque exposée de Stiles qui se penche sur le lecteur DVD.

\- Je me demande d'où viennent les vampires.

\- C'est c'qu'on va savoir, maugrée le garçon, la boîte du DVD entre ses dents alors que ses mains sont occupées à échanger les disques.

\- Non, je veux dire, dans la vraie vie. Ils viennent des mausouuulée ?

Stiles se retourne lentement et le regarde fixement.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit, ils viennent des mausouuulée ?

La confusion sur le visage du garçon s'efface progressivement. Ses sourcils noirs se transforment en accent circonflexes tandis qu'il réalise avec amusement ce que son ami tente de dire.

\- Tu peux répéter ce mot ?

\- Mausouuulée ? répète Scott.

Stiles s'étrangle de rire et Scott hausse un sourcil. Il ne comprend décidement pas pourquoi ce terme semble drôle à Stiles.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

\- C'est pas _mausouuulée_ , mon vieux. C'est _mausolée_.

Scott referme la bouche en espérant qu'il ne rougit pas trop. Malheureusement, ça doit être le cas, car Stiles ne fait que glousser plus fort.

\- C'est comme ça que j'ai entendu quelqu'un le dire, se justifie-t-il avec une moue, les bras croisés.

\- Ce quelqu'un a dû être un crétin alors.

\- Ooh... _C'est sûr._

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. Il bondit sur le canapé, se trémoussant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé une position confortable, tapi contre Scott.

\- Quand même, c'est peut-être toi le crétin pour avoir écouté ce quelqu'un.

La réplique de Scott se meurt sur sa langue tandis que le film démarre. Il est content que son ami n'arrête pas de bouger près de lui. Scott s'enfonce dans le canapé, déterminé à apprécier ce film.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien arriver ?

 **.**

Alors que la dernière ligne des génériques disparaît, Scott sait qu'il a fait une erreur terrible.

Stiles éteint rapidement la télévision. Leurs yeux écarquillés se reflètent sur l'écran noir et vide.

Quand le téléphone sonne, seul bruit dans le silence ambiant de la maison, Stiles pousse un hurlement et tombe du canapé. Scott s'effondre ensuite sur lui, le coeur battant à des miles à l'heure.

\- B-b'jour ? fait la voix cassée de Scott alors qu'il porte le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Scott, c'est moi.

Le garçon soupire de soulagement et regarde Stiles qui s'agite désespérement pour s'échapper de son cocon de couvertures.

\- Salut, Maman. Tu rentres à la maison ?

Sa mère était partie pour son premier rendez-vous romantique depuis l'abandon de son père, laissant les deux garçons garder la maison.

\- À propos de ça... commence sa mère et Scott comprend qu'elle sourit. On a décidé de partir se chercher un café, alors je serais à la maison pour un peu plus tard que prévu.

\- Quoi ?!

Sa voix a monté d'un octave et il lève les yeux au plafond, un peu embarrassé. Stiles arrête de se retourner dans les couvertures et fixe son meilleur ami, une expression de pure panique sur son visage pâle.

\- J'ai dit que je serais à la maison dans quelques heures, répète sa mère, puis elle semble considérer l'étrange réponse de son fils. Tu n'as pas besoin que je revienne maintenant, si ? Oh mon dieu. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que Stiles n'est pas en flammes _comme la dernière fois_...

\- On va bien, ment Scott en avalant la salive sèche de sa gorge.

Attaque de vampire ou pas, sa mère a l'air vraiment heureuse et il ne veut pas gâcher sa nuit. Même s'il pense que son amoureux Roger est un type louche avec des cheveux bizarres.

\- Bon, d'accord. Si tout va bien.

Sa mère a l'air suspicieuse maintenant, mais Scott lui assure rapidement que Stiles est ignifugé et lui murmure un au revoir.

Quand Scott raccroche, il regarde son meilleur ami.

\- Est-ce qu'elle rentre bientôt ? lui demande Stiles d'une manière comme pleine d'espoir.

\- Non. Elle aime beaucoup Roger, alors ils vont chercher du café.

\- Oh, fait Stiles avant de devenir muet et de lancer un regard nerveux vers la fenêtre obscure. J'ai pas peur du noir du tout... mais quand est-ce qu'elle a dit qu'elle rentrait ?

\- Dans quelques heures.

\- Oh.

Les deux garçons se tendent au son du vent dehors. La poitrine de Scott commence à brûler et il réalise qu'il était en train de retenir son souffle.

\- On aurait dû regarder ce stupide film de loup-garou, gémit le garçon pâle en promenant ses mains sur son visage.

Après tout, tout le monde sait que les loups-garous n'existent pas.

* * *

Année 9

Stiles ne se montre pas à l'école ce jour-là.

Scott suppose qu'il est malade, mais le garçon semblait aller pour le mieux le jour d'avant. Alors il passe la journée seul, se lamentant de devoir manger en solitaire pour une fois.

Il assume que quelque chose s'est assé simplement lorsque la principale l'appelle à son bureau après le repas. Le sang de Scott se fige quand il voit sa mère assise sur une chaise devant la principale, son expression pincée et le visage pâle. Elle porte toujours sa blouche comme elle sort directement de son travail. Scott entend la principale et sa mère mentionner le nom du shérif et son coeur rate un battement.

Lorsque Mélissa remarque son regard terrifié à travers la fenêtre de la porte, elle lui sourit d'un air fatigué et se lève pour lui dire d'entrer. La respiration du garçon n'en est que chamboulée d'avantage jusqu'au point où il ne peut plus qu'entendre son souffle terrorisé.

\- Scott, mon chéri, tout va bien.

\- Stiles ?

\- Shh, Scottie. Ça va aller, murmure-t-elle en caressant les cheveux légèrement bouclés de son fils. Ça va.

\- Où est Stiles ? demande-t-il encore, et il désespère de ne pas avoir pris son inhalateur parce qu'il se sent suffoquer. Il n'était pas à l'école aujourd'hui et tu es là et vous parliez du Shérif Stilinski...

Scott s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase pour recapturer l'air qu'il lui manque.

\- Le shérif et Stiles ont eu un petit accident de voiture en allant à l'école.

Il attend que sa mère termine. Son coeur lui semble prêt à exploser hors de sa poitrine.

\- Ils vont bien tous les deux, mais Stiles doit rester à l'hôpital encore un peu.

Scott hoquette une dernière fois et tente d'arrêter sa crise panique.

\- Ils vont bien... ? murmure-t-il encore.

\- Ils vont bien, lui assure sa mère. Je suis venue ici après le boulot parce que j'ai pensé que tu aimerais voir Stiles.

Scott vigoureusement hoche la tête.

\- Oui ! s'écrie-t-il, incapable de maîtriser son soulagement. On peut y aller tout de suite ?

Le sourire de sa mère s'élargit. Elle passe encore la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça.

 **.**

Scott voit le shérif Stilinski en premier, assis en dehors d'une des salles d'IRM. Il frotte nerveusement ses mains mais se force à sourire à la vue de Mélissa et de son fils. La mère de Scott sait que John surveillera le garçon, alors elle lui dit au revoir et disparaît dans la salle.

\- Salut, Scott. Ta mère m'a dit qu'elle était allée te chercher à l'école. J'espère que tu n'as rien raté d'important.

\- Non, on regardait juste un film parce qu'on avait un prof remplaçant, répond Scott en secouant la tête. Stiles et moi n'aurons pas à rattraper grand chose.

\- C'est bien. C'est bien, répète le shérif sur un ton absent.

Scott remarque que la manche de l'homme est relevée et qu'un bandage large lui entoure le biceps. Des taches ocres sont parsemées sur son uniforme et sur un côté de son front. Le jeune adolescent ravale anxieusement sa salive et fixe son regard sur le visage fatigué de l'homme.

\- Où est Stiles ? demande Scott en se balançant sur la pointe de ses pieds.

\- Il s'est cogné la tête durant l'accident, donc les docteurs s'assurent qu'il va bien, explique le shérif en jetant un coup d'oeil aux portes fermées devant lui. Il devrait sortir d'une minute à l'autre.

Scott acquiesce et patiente cinq agonisantes minutes jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et qu'en sorte un Stiles coincé dans une chaise roulante. Le visage blessé du garçon s'illumine instantanément à la vue de son meilleur ami. Un bandage blanc enserre son front et un autre enlace son bras, mais l'esprit du garçon reste immuable.

\- Scott ! s'écrie-t-il en tentant de sortir de la chaise roulante, mais Mélissa le repousse gentiment en position assise.

\- On se calme, le p'tiot, lui conseille-t-elle. Tu te souviens de notre marché ? Tu restes là-dedans si je t'amène à Scott.

Le jeune patient souffle bruyamment par le nez mais se remet obligeamment dans la chaise roulante.

\- Tu as promis ton propre fils pour que Stiles t'écoute ? fait le shérif Stilinski, l'air impressionné, comme si cette pensée ne lui était jamais venue.

Le docteur qui s'occupe de passer les IRM ressort et accueille le shérif avec un sourire rassurant. Alors que les adultes se déplacent pour discuter de la condition de Stiles, ce dernier se jette tout de suite dans un résumé éclair des évènements.

\- Ça s'est passé tellement vite, Scottie ! commence-t-il avec de grands yeux. On était au feu à côté de la maison de Mme Jensen, tu sais, celle au croisement fléché. Eh bien, quand mon père a ralenti parce que le feu est passé au jaune, le conducteur derrière nous ne faisait pas attention. _Boum !_ Il nous a foncé en plein dedans, mais c'était pas si grave parce qu'on était déjà arrêtés et qu'il ralentissait. (Stiles s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle puis fonce droit vers la seconde partie de l'histoire). Tu pourras jamais deviner qui était le conducteur fou !

\- C'était qui ?

Scott est soulagé d'entendre le flot de paroles de Stiles. Il ne peut pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait si son ami avait été sérieusement blessé.

 _\- Madame Gunt_ ! crie Stiles en se soulevant presque de sa chaise roulante, mais il se rassied immédiatemment en remarquand le regard menaçant de la mère de Scott. Notre _prof_ nous a foncé dedans ! Elle était tellement en colère contre elle-même que papa ne s'est pas trop fâché. Elle est quelque part à l'hôpital parce qu'elle s'est fait mal au poignet ou un truc du genre. J'ai dû rester ici parce que je me suis cogné la tête mais ça fait pas mal du tout.

\- Ta tête va bien ?

Stiles hausse les épaules, assumant que ça va puisqu'il n'en est pas certifié.

\- Je crois. C'était juste soûlant parce qu'ils m'ont fait passer une IRM et que c'était très fort. (Ses yeux rétrécissent et ses lèvres tremblent.) C'était affreux et ça a duré _une éternité_. Mais apparemment tout va bien puisque mon père ne pète pas un plomb.

Scott se retourne pour regarder la conversation des adultes.

Stiles a raison : le shérif Stilinski a l'air soulagé, il acquiesce rapidement avec un grand sourire. Mélissa revient vers eux suivie par John.

\- Hé, le p'tiot, fait-elle en assouplissant le bandage de Stiles. Le docteur dit que tu vas aller bien, mais on va juste te garder pour la nuit. Pour être sûrs.

Stiles fait une grimace en pensant à une nuit tout seul dans l'hôpital.

\- Scott peut pas rester avec moi ?

Mélissa échange un regard amusé avec le shérif. Ils devaient avoir su que l'enfant demanderait cela.

\- Eh bien...

 _\- S'il te plaît_... ajoute Scott. On est vendredi aujourd'hui alors on a pas école demain.

M. Stilinski ne peut pas se retenir plus longtemps et rit tout en secouant la tête.

\- D'accord.

Les deux garçons explosent en cris joyeux. C'est la première fois qu'ils font une soirée pyjama à l'hôpital.

\- Je te ramène chez toi pour que tu puisses attraper tes affaires. Je dois aller ramasser des vêtements pour Stiles, de toute façon, dit le shérif en tapotant l'épaule de son fils avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Scott suit l'homme en brandissant un poing de victoire vers son meilleur ami.

\- À tout d'suite, Scottie ! lui crie Stiles tandis que Mélissa fait glisser la chaise roulante vers sa prochaine chambre.

* * *

Année 10

Quand la voix de Scott mue et que Stiles grandit de quinze centimètres en un été, ils se croient invincibles.

\- Mon vieux, je suis tellement plus grand que Lydia maintenant. La parfaite taille, n'arrête pas de répéter Stiles.

Cependant, et Scott l'apprend bien vite, cette invincibilité nouvellement trouvée ne marche pas très bien sur le terrain de crosse. Juste après l'échauffement, Scott ne peut déjà plus respirer. Son coeur affamé d'oxygène frappe contre ses côtes comme un marteau-pilon et fait un écho dans son crâne. Il se tient loin du regard inquiet de Stiles et s'aligne avec le reste des joueurs avec une respiraiton sifflante.

Il parvient à contrôler son souffle et le masquer sous un air de santé pétante, mais le nouveau round de torture que l'entraîneur a mis au point détruit totalement l'illusion d'être fait pour passer en première ligne.

Le coach appelle ce round le "super-suicide", parce qu'apparemment, il rend les victimes malchanceuses super mortes. Un suicide tout court n'est pas assez.

Scott parvient à courir un tour unique avant que son souffle ne devienne incohérent. Et lorsqu'il termine son second tour, il est derrière le dernier courir d'au moins une bonne dizaine de mètres. Au troisième tour, la panique s'installe, arrachant l'air hors de ses poumons, son casque frappant sur les côtes de son crâne à chaque mouvement. Il ne peut plus sentir ses jambes tremblantes, il ne peut plus voir droit, il essaye pourtant de rester dans la ligne de poussière que projettent des coureurs loin devant lui.

\- Regarde où tu vas, McCall !

Scott parvient à faire encore deux pas laborieux, puis il s'écroule. Sa poitrine se soulève et il plonge ses mains gantées dans l'herbe, en quête pathétique d'une quelconque aide. Son casque et ses épaulettes l'empêchant de bien respirer rendent chaque prise d'air plus douloureuse que la dernière. La vision de Scott fait des siennes et il voit vaguement une forme noire au dessus de lui.

\- Scott ! Scott !

Quelqu'un n'arrête pas de lui crier dessus, mais il ne peut pas l'entendre, le rugissement de ses inspirations arrachées de sa gorge est trop puissant. Il ressent pourtant que quelqu'un arrache le fermoir de son casque sous son menton et soudain son visage baigne dans la lumière du soleil et l'air frais. Ça assomme net la panique, mais il ne peut toujours pas respirer, alors il sait que le retour de la terreur est inévitable.

 _\- Scott !_

Quelqu'un le redresse en position assise et il sent quelque chose en plastique heurter ses dents. Il ferme automatiquement ses lèvres autour du tube carré, et réalise avec un temps de retard qu'il s'agit de son inhalateur.

\- Respire, Scott ! lui hurle une voix forte mais paniquée.

Il sent du gaz chimique souffler dans sa bouche et Scott l'inhale. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il compte dix secondes. Alors le monde commence à se stabiliser et le soleil cesse de faire des pirouettes dans le ciel.

L'inhalateur est retiré de sa bouche et Scott respire enfin à peu près convenablement.

Le visage pâle et inquiet de Stiles lévite dans son champ de vision, lui confirmant l'identité de son sauveur. Il offre à Scott sa bouteille d'eau et lorsque les étoiles arrêtent de danser devant ses yeux, Scott en prend une lente gorgée.

Le coach apparaît au dessus de l'épaule de Stiles.

\- Heu, bon travail, Boli... Sti... peu importe ton nom. Pourquoi tu n'emmènes pas McMill à l'infirmerie ?

Scott est trop occupé à reprendre sa respiration pour corriger l'entraîneur et Stiles a étrangement l'air de s'en ficher.

\- Comme si c'était fait, Coach, répond ce dernier en attrapant Scott et le soulevant.

Avec un bras coincé autour de la taille du garçon et l'autre serrant le poignet de Scott, jeté sur l'épaule de Stiles, l'adolescent pâle guide son ami vers l'école en un trot hasardeux.

Après un moment, le souffle de Scott se maintient et il se déroule de la poigne de son meilleur ami. Il s'arrête au milieu du trajet et croise les bras. L'autre garçon continue sa route puis remarque la réluctance de Scott. Il se retourne et étudie son ami du regard avec une main sur la hanche.

Stiles penche la tête et hausse un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon pote ?

Scott fixe le sol, frustré par sa propre faiblesse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chez moi ?

\- Eh bien, je crois bien que tu viens d'avoir une crise d'asthme particulièrement méchante. Mais je ne suis pas méd...

\- Je sais ça, le coupe Scott, et il regrette instantanément en voyant le visage de son ami prendre une expression douloureuse. Hé, je suis désolé. C'était juste vraiment...

\- Embarrassant ? Mon vieux, je sais, fait Stiles en le regardant, une main en visière pour se protéger du soleil bouillant. Je pense que j'ai crié comme une fille quand tu es tombé. Je sais pas si je peux me montrer en public à nouveau.

Scott sourit malgré la brûlure dans sa poitrine.

\- Je parlais de l'inhalateur et de ma crise d'asthme.

\- Oh, ça. D'accord, dit Stiles en se grattant la tête, en pleine réflexion. Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul dans l'équipe qui doit faire gaffe.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ouais, continue Stiles. Tu sais pourquoi Danny est gardien de but, pas vrai ?

\- Parce qu'il est doué... ?

\- Nan... enfin, oui, bien sûr. Mais il a un truc bizarre dans sa poitrine. J'ai vu ça dans les papiers de mon père un jour. Il ne court pas autant que les autres pour que sa poitrine n'explose pas ou un truc du genre... Je sais pas. Je te l'ai dit, mon vieux : je suis pas médecin.

\- Oh...

\- Même s'il sait que ce n'est pas une réaction très appropriée, Scott sourit en comprenant qu'il n'est pas la seule personne avec un handicap dans l'équipe.

\- Super... maintenant on t'emmène voir l'infirmière ?

Scott traîne à la suite de son ami, mais une pensée le frappe soudain.

\- Comment est-ce que tu savais quoi faire ? Avec l'inhalateur ?

Stiles le fixe comme s'il n'en revenait pas qu'il ait pu poser une question pareille.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Mon vieux, je suis ton meilleur ami depuis... quoi, depuis toujours ! Je connais tes points faibles et je sais comment utiliser un inhalateur.

\- Mais comment tu as su où était le mien ? Je l'avais laissé dans mon casier...

Stiles hésite, mais décide qu'il devrait mieux répondre.

\- Ta mère m'en a passé un de rechange quand tu as a dit que tu allais essayer de rentrer dans l'équipe.

\- Oh.

\- Ouaip.

\- Eh bien... merci.

\- Pas de problème, mon pote.

 **.**

La seconde journée des essais se résume en un entraînement de tirs au but.

Stiles est tragiquement éliminé. Scott sait que le garçon s'est entraîné tout l'été, mais la concentration requise pour effectuer des tirs à succès ne se trouve pas dans le rayon des points forts de son ami.

Stiles le sait aussi.

Bientôt, le coach ne peut pas s'arrêter de rire après que Stiles ait essayé une dernière fois de marquer et il dût se reprendre, et rapidement tout le monde dans l'équipe est mis au courant également.

Stiles tente d'ignorer les insultes qui fusent des joueurs de première ligne, mais Scott voit la tension dans sa mâchoire après chaque raillerie étouffée. Une personne en particulier enrage Stiles le plus.

\- Je parie que son papa menacera Coach pour son rejeton jusqu'à ce qu'il le fourre dans l'équipe. La ville entière sait que ce gars peut pas faire plus que ça en tant que shérif.

Des échos de rire montent autour du capitaine.

La mâchoire de Stiles se tend à nouveau et ses doigts tremblents se crispent et se transforment en deux poings fermés. Scott sait que ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que son ami n'explose.

\- Jackson, intervient-il alors en adoptant une expression menaçante.

Jackson Whittemore s'arrête entre deux rires pour cligner bêtement des yeux vers l'élève de troisième.

\- Ferme ta gueule.

Le ton sauvage que Scott emploie ferme en effet le clapet du garçon plus âgé. Sa bouche s'entrouvre et les rires caquetants derrière lui se calment. Avant que le capitaine ne puisse trouver une réplique cinglante, le coach les appelle tous pour un deuxième round. Scott voit un sourire étinceler sur le visage de Stiles avant que son casque ne le cache.

* * *

Année 11

M. Johnson vend sa Jeep.

Stiles veut cette Jeep.

Stiles a besoin de cette Jeep.

Stiles sait qu'il mourra sans cette Jeep.

En conséquence, Scott entend parler de cette Jeep presque tous les jours. Il la voit souvent aussi, car l'adolescent insiste pour s'arrêter sept fois par semaine devant la maison de M. Johnson pour s'assurer que la Jeep est toujours garée dans la rue du vieil homme.

Scott sait aussi que Stiles économise son argent depuis des mois pour avoir cette Jeep. Leur été entrecoupé de parties de jeux vidéos en a pris un coup quand Stiles s'est porté volontaire pour un boulot d'été à la station de police, remplissant des papiers pour un salaire minimal. Et comme Scott n'avait rien eu à faire sans son meilleur ami, il a été embauché pour un boulot à la clinique vétérinaire locale.

Il ne manque à Stiles qu'une centaine de dollars pour pouvoir acheter la Jeep. Il suppose qu'il pourra gagner le reste en travaillant tout le dernier mois de l'été, surtout s'il fait des heures supplémentaires à la maison. Quand l'adolescent appelle Scott sur son portable pour parler d'autre chose que de leur été ensemble compromis, l'autre garçon semble distrait. Quand Stiles lui demande ce qui ne va pas, Scott lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Une semaine après que Stiles ait officiellemment son permis de conduire, il supplie et joue la pitié pour que son père l'emmène à la maison de M. Johnson et achète la Jeep. Le shérif soupire par habitude et accepte de donner à son fils la dernière centaine de dollars si Stiles lui promet de les lui rendre par la suite. L'adolescent saute littéralement de joie. Il ne peut pas rester assis sur son siège lors du trajet interminable jusqu'à la maison de M. Johnson. Il texte à Scott à propos du miracle : le message est bourré d'un surplus d'émojis et de points d'exclamation.

La Jeep n'est plus garée devant la maison.

M. Johnson est là et compte des billets verts serrés dans son poing. Stiles sent son coeur s'arrêter et il tombe de la voiture de fonction de son père, fonce vers le vieil homme, glisse pour arrêter sa course frénétique.

\- M. Johnson ! Où... où est votre Jeep ?!

\- Désolé, Stiles, s'excuse l'homme en secouant la tête. Je viens juste de la vendre. Je suis désolé pour ça, mon garçon. Je sais que tu la tenais à coeur.

L'adolescent ouvre la bouche puis la referme, trop écrasé par le désespoir pour répondre.

\- D'a... D'accord, marmonne-t-il en retournant lentement vers la voiture de police.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Des mois de dévotion et de travail sans relâche détruits comme un rêve qui lui glisse des doigts.

L'esprit de Stiles est trop engourdi, il regarde ses mains vides de clefs sans remarquer son père qui donne une grosse enveloppe à M. Johnson.

 **.**

Scott appelle Stiles quelques minutes après avoir reçu le texto. Son meilleur ami ne répond qu'à la troisième sonnerie.

\- Alors, tu as eu la Jeep ?

Il y a un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne et tout ce que Scott peut entendre est le grésillement de la radio de police du shérif.

\- Non, soupire alors Stiles dans le téléphone.

\- Non ?

Même si Stiles se trouve à des kilomètres de là et qu'il ne peut pas voir son visage, Scott hausse les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il y a un murmure effacé de l'autre côté de la ligne.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quelqu'un l'avait déjà achetée...

Stiles a l'air incroyablement dépressif et Scott pince les lèvres en réfléchissant à sa prochaine phrase.

\- Mec, ça craint...

\- Tu m'en parles ! grogne Stiles du bout du fil. J'ai bossé durant _une éternité_ , j'ai rempli des papiers et je me suis coupé les mains avec et un gars débarque et l'achète le jour où je m'apprête à le faire...

Scott cligne des yeux une fois, deux fois. La déception accablante de Stiles aurait été plus dramatique s'il avait été avec lui et il regrette de ne pas avoir accompagné son meilleur ami dans sa quête infructeuse pour obtenir la Jeep. Néanmoins, Scott a d'autres choses à faire.

\- Eh bien, tu rentres chez toi alors ? Ou tu veux t'arrêter chez moi pour qu'on en discute ?

Il y a un autre silence durant lequel Stiles baragouine avec son père.

\- Non, je serai chez toi dans environ cinq minutes. À tout de suite, soupire l'adolescent avant de raccrocher.

\- Salut, ajoute Scott en terminant l'appel.

Il remue légèrement pour trouver une position plus confortable comme il se tient sur un perchoir métallique et trop dur pour son derrière douillet, et attend l'arrivée de son meilleur ami.

 **.**

Une fois que la voiture de police se gare devant la maison des McCall, Scott fait "coucou" aux passagers du véhicule. Il y a un instant de silence avant qu'un hurlement inhumain ne retentisse. La porte peinte de la voiture s'ouvre brutalement et les bras et les jambes de Stiles en tombent pêle-mêle.

 _\- Scooott ! Scoooott ! Oh mon dieu ! Scooooottyyyyyy !_

Scott glisse du toit de la Jeep bleue.

\- Ouais, mon vieux ?

\- La _Jeep_. Tu _l'as achetée_!

\- Correction : _nous_ l'avons achetée, réplique Scott avec un sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de son visage.

L'adolescent pâle s'immobilise un instant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu l'as payée en grande partie. J'ai juste donné les cent derniers dollars.

\- Mais...

\- J'ai payé à M. Johnson le reste de l'argent pendant que tu étais en train de bouder dans la voiture, explique M. Stilinski en apparaissant derrière les adolescents tout en frottant ses oreilles tintantes.

La bouche de l'adolescent reste béante alors qu'il regarde de son père à son meilleur ami en passant par la Jeep.

 _\- Jepeuxpascroirequeçam'arrivelà. Mercitropbeaucoup. Ohmondieu_ , balance-t-il alors en un seul souffle bourré de joie.

Ses halètements se transforment en une hyperventilation excitée après que Scott lui ait donné les clefs. L'adolescent à la peau foncée les retient par leur chaîne un moment en haussant un sourcil calculateur.

\- Hé, je ne suis pas passé par toutes ces heures à la clinique pour rien. Ça veut dire que tu me dois de me transporter pour, disons, _l'éternité_.

Et il laisse tomber les clefs dans la paume grande ouverte de Stiles.

Assommé d'émotion, Stiles se jette sur son meilleur ami, et Scott fait quelques pas en arrière avec un cri surpris. Ils s'écroulent alors au sol en une pile rieuse, laissant le shérif Stilinski secouer la tête avec un sourire satisfait.

* * *

Année 12

Stiles lui fait la tête, mais Scott n'est pas trop sûr de la raison. Il peut juste sentir l'irritation de l'adolescent quand il rencontre l'humain dans sa Jeep, mais Stiles ne dit rien. Il grogne à peine quand Scott monte. Il est silencieux quand ils sortent du parking du lycée. Scott lui jette des coups d'oeil, recherche une raison dans les traits froncés de l'humain.

La réponse n'arrive que lorsque son téléphone sonne. Le son tintant fait pincer les lèvres de Stiles.

Scott promène son regard sur son téléphone et revient vers l'expression forcée de son ami avant de répondre.

\- Hé... Allison.

La voix excitée de la fille résonne dans la voiture tandis qu'elle décrit le plan de leur soirée. Scott zieute la poigne de Stiles se tendre imperceptiblement autour du volant, confirmant sa suspicion que sa relation avec la jeune fille est la raison de la distance de son meilleur ami.

\- Hé, Allison... commence Scott en coupant la fille au milieu de sa phrase.

Il y a une pause tandis que Scott observe à nouveau Stiles du coin de l'oeil. Le garçon force son regard sur la route, mais le loup-garou peut dire qu'il meurt de savoir ce que ses amis disent.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais est-ce qu'on peut reporter notre soirée ? Je viens juste de m'en rappeler... je dois, heu... ma mère a besoin de moi ce soir. Quelque chose à propos du travail, ouais... bégaye Scott.

Il s'excuse encore et murmure un rapide "je t'aime" avant de raccrocher.

Stiles brise enfin la glace, un sourcil relevé en accent circonflexe.

\- C'était vraiment douloureux à écouter.

\- Ouais.

\- Genre, _vraiment_ douloureux.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler.

\- Alors tu veux que je te laisse à l'hôpital ?

\- Ah, non. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'aider ma mère.

\- Alors qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de mon meilleur ami ? Tu viens juste de recaler un rendez-vous galant avec _Allison_ !

\- Je sais, soupire-t-il. Maintenant je n'ai rien à faire ce soir.

Stiles arrache son regard de la route vide devant eux pour regarder son meilleur ami.

\- Eh bien, tu pourrais toujours venir chez moi pour une tranche de pizza et des jeux vidéos ou un truc dans le genre. Tu sais, si tu n'as pas des machins lycanthropiesque à faire à la place.

\- Ça m'a l'air bien, sourit Scott en retour en espérant que Stiles ne va pas se foutre de lui pour ses changements délibérés de plan.

Stiles ne veut pas passer sous silence le sujet.

\- Mon vieux, tu seras totalement foutu quand Allison comprendra que tu l'as recalée.

\- Ouais ?

\- Genre, tu viens d'abandonner une soirée avec la fille d'un chasseur de _loups-garous_ reconnu dans le monde entier. Oh, et elle est aussi une prodige d'archerie.

\- Ouais... répète Scott en pâlissant à la pensée de tout le clan des Argent contre lui.

\- Et aussi, tu l'as recalée pour passer du temps avec ton meilleur ami qui est douloureusement, ordinairement _humain_. Quand ils arriveront, je vais détaler à la Benedict Arnold loin de ton cul poilu, parce que j'ai aucune envie de me faire tirer dessus avec de la tue-loup.

\- Wow, merci.

Scott résiste à l'envie pressante de lever les yeux au ciel. C'est la façon à Stiles de le punir, mais l'humain est trop heureux de pouvoir passer la soirée à manger de la pizza avec son ami pour rester trop ferme.

\- Je pense que je vais la rappeler tout de suite pour lui dire que j'ai fait une erreur.

\- Tu es littéralement dans la crotte de chien.

 _\- Je sais._

\- Mais tu sais que tu perdras ta petite amie si tu n'arrêtes pas de la recaler. Juste pour ton information. Tu deviendras aussi célibataire que... eh bien... _moi_. Dieu, que ça a l'air pathétique.

Scott regarde par la fenêtre les rues familières avant que l'humain ne gare sa Jeep devant la maison Stilinski.

\- Eh bien, je ne veux pas perdre ma _petite_ amie, mais je ne veux pas perdre mon _meilleur_ ami non plus.

Ses mots simples éclairent le visage de l'humain.

\- Merci, Scott, répond Stiles, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

Il se débat avec la portière mais s'arrête avant de glisser hors de la Jeep.

\- Maintenant, allons cuire la pizza dans le four et décapiter quelques zombies avant que ça ne devienne trop sanglant.

 **.**

Vers deux heures du matin, leur conversation prend un tournant dramatique. L'esprit de Scott devient comateux à cause de la pizza au pepperoni, pendant que tous les muscles de Stiles vibrent parce qu'il n'arrête pas de repousser l'exhaustion et d'engloutir de copieux surplus de cafféine.

\- Mec, commence l'humain en tordant son corps pour se relever sur ses coudes et regarder le loup-garou, je suis tellement content que tu as abandonné Allison ce soir, mais essaye de ne pas le faire trop souvent.

\- Quoi ? fait Scott

Il force ses paupières lourdes à s'ouvrir pour regarder son meilleur ami, surpris.

\- Quoi ? répète-t-il puisqu'il avait oublié instantanément qu'il avait déjà demandé une clarification.

\- Genre, tu peux _imaginer_ la fête d'après le mariage ?

\- Quoi ?

Dans son délire en manque de sommeil, Scott découvre son nouveau mot préféré.

 _\- Mec_ ! grogne Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel comme si le loup-garou pouvait comprendre ses pensées rapides comme l'éclair. Tu es le seul gars que je connais qui va se marier. Je veux être capable de faire _au moins_ une fête d'après mariage avant de mourir.

\- Euhh...

\- Je veux dire, tu imagines _Isaac_ avec une petite copine ? Nan, moi non plus. Et aigre-loup ? Hemh, double nan. Évidemment, comme tu es le seul avec une copine, tu dois te marier pour que je puisse planifier ta fête de mariage. C'est ce que font les meilleurs amis, ajoute-t-il sérieusement.

Scott se bat avec lui-même pour comprendre ce que le garçon explique.

\- Tu veux que je me marie... pour que tu puisses planifier une fête de mariage ?

\- Tu comprends enfin. Il y aurait tellement de pizza... et de nuggets au poulet, parce que c'est toujours ta bouffe préférée, pas vrai ? Et on peut embaucher une strip-teaseuse. P'être deux strip-teaseuses... murmure-t-il alors que ses paupières s'alourdissent.

Scott reste muet et considère ses paroles. Il n'a jamais pensé à se marier, et y réfléchir maintenant à deux heures du matin est moins qu'idéal.

\- Peut-être, ajoute Stiles avec un baîllement énorme, que toi et Allison, plus moi et Lydia, on peut genre, se marier ensemble. Comme un rendez-vous à quatre, mais avec des colombes et des contrats éternels et des trucs dans le genre...

Le garçon ne peut pas terminer sa phrase qu'il succombe déjà au sommeil tentant.

Scott s'endort avec un sourire et rêve de séduisants poulets grillés.

* * *

Année 13

Il ne sait pas où il se dirige. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il doit fuir. S'échapper de tous ces cauchemars qui empoisonnent son sommeil. Ceux qui lui font sauter de son lit en hurlant de terreur.

Il devrait être gelé, roulant sur sa moto avec pour seul habit un tee-shirt fin et un pantalon dans la pluie, mais il ne peut même pas se rappeler d'une seule sensation dans son corps engourdi.

Scott ne peut presque pas voir la route devant lui et c'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas d'accident. Il suppose que ça n'a pas d'importance s'il s'écrase, puisqu'il guérira. Il guérira, mais eux ne guériront jamais.

Allison ne guérira pas. Elle ne reviendra jamais. Sa mort détruit la seule chance de guérison des Argent. Lydia ne guérira pas non plus. Pas sans sa meilleure amie.

Aiden ne guérira pas. Ethan ne guérira pas. Un jumeau peut rarement survivre sans l'autre. C'est comme tenter de vivre sans la moitié de ton âme. Scott ne peut même pas l'imaginer.

Isaac ne guérira pas. Il a enfin laisser quelqu'un entrer dans sa vie, laisser quelqu'un voir les horreurs qu'il a enduré seul, et maintenant il est à nouveau seul.

Derek ne guérira pas. Il a déjà perdu tellement pour avoir surveillé un tas d'adolescents stupides. Ses yeux saphire ne rougeoiront plus jamais d'or ou de rubis.

Scott se rappelle enfin de quoi il fuit.

Il laisse tomber sa motocyclette et saute dans le jardin, crée un cratère massif dans le sol dur. Il arrache son casque et frotte ses yeux. Scott ne sait pas s'il pleure ou si ses yeux sont humides de pluie. Il ne regarde pas si ses yeux sont rouges dans la visière de son casque, il ne regarde pas non plus sur les rétroviseurs de sa moto.

Scott se demande si Lydia se sent ainsi avant le hurlement. Il se déplace aveuglément sans aucune cohérence, sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il trébuche et s'arrête. Il cligne des yeux, comme s'il se réveille d'une longue transe, et alors il se tient debout dans un endroit étrange sans aucune idée de comment il est arrivé là ou ce qu'il est supposé faire. Il essaye juste de fuir le chagrin.

Au milieu de la pluie cinglante et de l'obscurité, l'Alpha voit la Jeep bien aimée garée devant une maison. Maintenant il sait où il se trouve, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi.

Scott réalise que Stiles ne guérira jamais non plus. L'humain ne pourra jamais se pardonner lui-même pour le Nogitsune ou pour blesser son meilleur ami, même si la blessure physique du loup-garou n'est maintenant qu'un mauvais rêve. Le garçon ne possède aucun stygmate physique, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est libéré de la douleur.

Malgré ses pouvoirs et son statut d'Alpha, Scott ne peut pas comprendre comment se guérir lui-même ou les autres membres de sa meute, parce que quelque chose doit être physiquement cassé pour pouvoir se réparer. Des émotions brisées et des coeurs éventrés ne sont qu'une construction de l'esprit, pas des organes légitemement détruits.

Scott retourne vers sa moto, préparé à quitter la maison Stilinski sans un mot, quand la lumière du perron s'allume. Stiles se tient devant l'entrée, sa silhouette entourée d'une lueur brumeuse par la lampe du dehors et des ampoules de l'intérieur. Il frotte ses yeux, soit trop fatigué pour remarquer la pluie s'infiltrant dans son pyjama à rayures, soit trop inquiet par la vue de son ami bouleversé pour faire attention.

\- Scott ? murmure le garçon, la voix encore pleine de sommeil. J'ai cru entendre ta moto. Qu'èque chose va pas ?

Scott regarde sa moto. Il ne sait pas quelle heure il est, mais il doit être tard si Stiles était au lit. Il ouvre la bouche pour s'expliquer, pour dire n'importe quoi qui pourrait décrire le désespoir et la culpabilité en lui, mais il est incapable de parler. Il ferme rapidement sa bouche, tourne sa tête pour ne plus voir la maison des Stilinski. Pour ne plus voir Stiles. Il se bat avec sa moto en essayant de la sortir de la boue.

Une main chaude s'abat sur son épaule, fait arrêter les mouvements automatiques du garçon. Scott se retourne vers son meilleur ami, surpris de le voir aussi proche. Les traces de confusion ou de sommeil ont disparu des yeux de Stiles, remplacé par du concerne.

\- Scott, souffle doucement le garçon en secouant l'épaule du loup-garou pour le sortir de sa rêverie.

Le garçon pâle semble briller dans la lumière jaune derrière lui. La pluie goutte sur ses oreilles et ses sourcils, applatissant ses cheveux en un halo noir.

L'Alpha lève la tête. Quelque chose de chaud coule le long de ses joues. Il sait maintenant qu'il pleure.

\- Scott, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? continue Stiles, levant son autre main pour la poser sur l'autre épaule de Scott. Mec, tu es gelé. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais, à traverser la moitié de la ville sous la pluie et sans putain de manteau ? Pouvoirs de loup ou pas, tu vas tomber malade. Ce qui veut dire que _je_ vais tomber malade.

Même si les mots semblent énervés, le ton de Stiles est doux, et il guide Scott vers la porte d'entrée.

Comme les sens humains de Stiles sont moins efficaces dans l'obscurité, il éteint les lumières du hall pour Scott. Tandis que ce dernier attend dans l'obscurité, Stiles trébuche et se cogne sur le chemin pour aller à la salle de bain, grommelant quand ses genoux frappent des obstacles invisibles. Il revient avec des serviettes, et en drape la figure sombre de Scott.

Scott supprime l'envie puérile de rire alors que la serviette recouvre complètement sa tête et son visage. L'obscurité consumante commence à se dissiper lorsqu'il hausse les épaules pour se débarrasser des couvertures et les enrouler sous son menton. Il remarque que Stiles essaye lui aussi de se sécher. Derrière lui, Scott peut voir les nombres rouges pulser sur l'horloge digitale posée sur le four. 2:25.

\- Je suis désolé, murmure Scott,surpris par l'heure tardive.

\- Pas d'prob.

Il y a un autre mouvement dans l'ombre quand Stiles secoue la main pour repousser les excuses de Scott.

Le garçon reste muet avant que Stiles ne se racle la gorge.

\- Tu vas m'obliger à demander ou bien... ?

Scott soupire et frictionne la serviette contre ses bras engourdis, essayant de ramener des sensations à sa peau. Il est soulagé de se tenir dans l'obscurité. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne fait pas entièrement confiance à son meilleur ami, mais c'est plus facile de confier son âme à une voix sans corps qu'en contemplant le froncement de sourcil inquiet de Stiles.

\- J'ai eu un cauchemar, commence-t-il, mais il s'arrête pour reprendre ses esprits et Stiles ne le brusque pas pour continuer ; il attend simplement en silence. Je ne peux pas me rappeler de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais des gens ont été blessés. Des gens sont morts.

\- Comme Allison ?

\- Ouais...

Scott reprend son souffle en sentant les brumes de cauchemar ramener des souvenirs douloureux.

\- Aiden aussi. Et Ethan, Lydia, et Kira. Derek et Isaac. Ma mère, ton père, M. Argent. Bordel, même _Peter_ était là.

Stiles siffle, et le son aigu et tintant baisse d'un octave et de volume pour manifester la surprise du garçon.

\- Même Peter, tu dis ?

Scott rit d'un rire sans humour.

\- Ouais, c'est pour dire combien je suis foutu dans ma tête. Vous tous, vous étiez là.

Scott attend la remarque prévisible de Stiles à propos d'être enfin invité à la fête, mais l'humain reste silencieux. Sa silhouette n'a pas remué et Scott est choqué par le manque de comédie de son ami.

\- Ça a été particulièrement dur lorsque, tu sais... quand... bégaye Scott, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

\- Quand Allison est morte ? suggère Stiles d'une voix douce en avancant d'un pas vers son meilleur ami.

Scott acquiesce une fois, puis furieusement. Soudain, tout le contrôle et le calme qu'il avait construit menace d'exploser.

Stiles fait un nouveau pas hésitant avant d'envelopper Stiles dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller, chuchote-t-il.

Le loup-garou abandonne totalement sa stoïcité.

\- Je me sens tellement désespéré. Comme si je ne pouvais aider personne, fait-il.

C'est comme s'il a une crise d'asthme, sauf qu'il en avait pas eu une depuis des années. Stiles fait des petits cercles dans son dos, comme sa mère avait l'habitude de faire durant ses crises, et les respirations rauques de Scott s'amenuisent.

\- Ça va aller, répète Stiles. La vie craint, mais c'est comme ça. Des fois on est des putains de super-héros... mais des fois on doit rester et récupérer les ruines. Des fois tu te sens inutile.

La main de Stiles s'arrête au milieu d'un rond et quand il reprend quelques secondes plus tard, elle ne crée plus de parfaits cercles. Ils se sont transformés en ellipses tremblantes.

\- Des fois on ne peut _rien_ changer.

Scott rate presque les prochains mots de son meilleur ami.

\- Mais tu m'as moi, mon vieux, et ça, c'est _quelque chose_.

Stiles enfonce son visage dans l'épaule de Scott. C'est un geste rare et intime, tellement rare, qu'en vérité, Scott ne peut pas se rappeler de la dernière fois que Stiles a montré sa vulnérabilité.

Son humanité.

Il sait que ça a dû être un peu avant la possession du Nogitsune, car depuis cela, les yeux de l'humain sont toujours un peu trop vides.

\- Des fois il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire.

Scott sent les lèvres de Stiles bouger contre son tee-shirt. Chaque souffle du garçon laisse échapper de l'air chaud. Il y a un autre moment de silence, puis...

\- Elle va toujours te manquer, mais ça va s'arranger. Je te le promets.

Des larmes chaudes, défiant l'humidité glacée de la pluie, s'étalent sur l'épaule de Scott et il serre fort son ami dans ses bras. Ils ont tous les deux besoin de ça.

Un anniversaire s'annonce.

* * *

Année 14

Une seconde Scott est aveuglé par la lumière. L'autre seconde, il se noit dans l'obscurité, enfermé par la silhouette de quelqu'un. Scott tente de se remettre sur ses pieds, clignant furieusement des yeux pour enlever les étoiles de ses iris rougeoyants. Il essaye de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'est passé...

 _Peux pas bouger._

 _Lydia dit de ne pas le laisser me toucher... peux pas bouger. Ça te tuera, dit-elle. Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ?_

 _Mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce que c'est si clair ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? Cette odeur ?_

 _Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais au sol ?_

Pendant un moment, les seuls choses qu'il voit sont les chocs électriques du bâton qui pulsent d'une lumière brillante et la chute finale du monstre à quelques mètres de là. Des éclairs blancs d'électricité frémissent encore du haut jusqu'aux pieds du corps tremblant de la créature. Le monstre déchu ne les embêtera plus. Les ombres dansantes flambent jusqu'à ce qu'elles se transforment en une expression moqueuse familière. Scott s'immobilise, attendant que son cerveau procède le visage tordu, mais sa vue est encore brouillée par l'éclair.

 _Peux pas bou... Où sont les aut..._

La vision de Scott s'éclaircit enfin et la silhouette effacée et sombre le protégeant de la lumière devient son meilleur ami. Stiles hoquette. Il tente de sourire, mais son expression n'atteint pas ses grands yeux effrayés. Le bâton électrique, encore enfoncé dans les mains tremblantes aux jointures blanches de Stiles, glisse hors de sa poigne et tombe au sol avec un écho. Le regard de Scott voyage rapidement vers le reste du torse de l'humain.

La réalisation frappe l'Alpha comme une énorme gifle. Le sang dans ses veines est remplacé par du gel et il réalise pourquoi la forme finale du spectre a l'air familier. Ce monstre prévient la mort, après tout.

 _\- Stiles !_

Scott fonce vers son ami, attrape ses épaules avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Il essaye de le garder sur ses pieds, mais le poids mort du garçon combiné aux muscles encore choqués de Scott les fait tomber tous les deux en une chute mal contrôlée.

\- Stiles... souffle Scott en regardant le trou béant dans la poitrine de son meilleur ami.

Il place l'humain affreusement immobile sur ses genoux, place une main tremblante et trempée de sang derrière le dos de Stiles. Le garçon pousse un gémissement au contact et tente de se retirer. Scott résiste à l'envie de refermer la plaie ouverte alors que ses doigts effleurent encore la blessure. Il presse sa main collante sur le dos du garçon, espère qu'il peut arrêter l'écoulement de sang qui coule le long de ses doigts et de son poignet. La vie de Stiles s'envole et tout ce que Scott peut faire, c'est se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler.

Le spectre a frappé Stiles jusqu'à lui créer un trou dans la poitrine. Scott ressent la douleur aussi, suffocante, et arrêtant ses battements de coeur.

\- Stiles... tu dois rester avec moi.

Scott essaye de garder son ami réveillé. Déjà, les yeux sombres du garçon se ferment.

\- S'il te plaît.

Cela demande de l'effort, mais l'humain gémit et étudie le visage trop pâle de Scott.

\- Est-c'qu'on... Est-c'qu'on l'a eu ? grimace Stiles.

\- Mec, mais qu'est-ce que t'essayais de faire ?

Scott tente de rire pour Stiles, mais des larmes commencent déjà à piquer ses yeux et le rire qui sort de sa gorge ressemble plus à un faible hoquet.

\- Tu viens d' _électrifier_ un putain de fantôme ?

La voix qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres est déjà morte en ressortant. Il ne peut plus jouer l'optimiste.

\- J'lui ai donné... un p'tain d'choc...

Stiles est incapable d'imiter un air bravache et ses gloussements ressemblent à un vent rauque. Du rouge coule au coin de ses lèvres et fait des bulles. Son corps tressaute et il tousse, des traînées rouges parsèment maintenant son menton.

Paralysé, Scott regarde son ami. Il ne peut pas perdre encore perdre quelqu'un. Cela lui rappelle trop Allison.

 _Oh mon dieu._ Il ne peut pas perdre Stiles aussi. Il ne peut pas perdre son meilleur ami. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. _Jamais_.

Scott force son visage à prendre un air courageux en rencontrant le regard vide de son ami. Il sait que son masque se brisera dans quelques secondes, mais ils n'ont pas plus de temps de toute façon.

Avec ses sens décuplés, il peut sentir le sang, la peur. La mort. Il peut entendre le faible battement du coeur humain et chaque pulsation vide Stiles de sa vie.

Scott ne peut pas échapper au paradoxe. Si le coeur de Stiles s'arrête, il ne se viderait pas de son sang dans les bras de son ami. Si le coeur de Stiles ne bat pas, il meurt.

\- Mec, t'es tellement débile. J'aurais pu avoir cette chose.

\- Fatal... pour les loups-garous.

Stiles considère ses prochains mots, tente de briser le barrage de sang dans sa gorge. Chaque syllabe est un combat, se battant contre sa langue lourde et le rouge débordant de sa bouche.

\- Un peu moins... fatal... pour les humains.

Scott n'arrive plus à respirer par son nez.

\- D'accord, tu es totalement débile alors.

Stiles sourit de son sourire en coin, et ses yeux se ferment encore.

Scott se fige. Les battements de coeur ralentissent et se rarifient.

\- Stiles ? _Stiles !_ Réveille-toi !

Stiles se réveille. Il ouvre les yeux obligeamment, mais ce n'est plus le même regard que Scott renconnaît habituellement en Stiles. Ces yeux appartiennent à un homme mourant, des yeux remplis de verre brisé et de vide.

La solution frappe Scott comme la foudre – foudroyante mais brillante, et il est submergé par la plus dangereuse des émotions. L'espoir.

\- Stiles, commence Scott.

Il peut sauver son ami. Stiles n'aura pas à mourir. Ils peuvent être des vrais frères maintenant, liés par la morsure.

\- Stiles, si je te mords, tu pourras guérir. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas être mordu par Peter, mais il était un psychopathe. Je promets que je peux te sauver. D'accord ?

Scott le regarde, attendant une multitude d'expressions d'apparaître sur le visage du garçon pâle. Joie. Colère.

Il ne comprend pas comment le sourire effacé de l'acceptation a sa place sur son visage.

\- Pas... d'morsure...

Les mots prennent une éternité pour glisser hors des lèvres tachées de rouge et encore plus longtemps pour atteindre les oreilles de Scott.

\- Stiles... ?

Il ne comprend pas.

\- J'en... veux pas...

Cette réponse fragmentée brise le dernier verrou sur le masque de Scott. Des larmes échappent de ses yeux en rivières fines, gouttent sur le corps de Stiles qui se refroidit lentement. Les yeux du garçon sont brillants de pleurs, mais le liquide reste enfermé sous les poches noires sous les yeux du garçon.

\- Mar'era... pas.

Stiles soulève ses lèvres, rélévant ses dents tachées de sang en une grimace qui se veut réconfortante. Il tremble une dernière fois dans les bras gourds de Scott. Et lorsqu'il regarde l'Alpha, son regard est étrangement clair.

\- À tout d'suite... Scottie...

Il remue ses doigts en la parodie agonisante d'un signe d'adieu. Scott agrippe désespérement ses mains pour l'arrêter. Il ne peut pas supporter le sentiment qu'ils se disent au revoir une dernière fois, mais cela ne sert à rien, les doigts fins de Stiles cessent de bouger par eux mêmes.

Scott veut demander, demander de savoir pourquoi son meilleur ami a tellement hâte de le quitter, mais il n'obtiendra jamais cette chance.

Il murmure le nom du garçon encore et encore comme si chaque faible murmure pourrait être une autre seconde de temps perdu. Comme si chacun de ses souffles hoquetants pourrait être un autre battement du coeur de l'humain.

L'Alpha approche le corps brisé de son meilleur ami contre sa poitrine et pleure. Il hurle jusqu'à ce que le liquide chaud refroidisse contre sa peau et qu'ils doivent l'obliger à se retirer.

* * *

Année 15

Cela fait un an qu'ils ont enterré le corps de son meilleur ami et ce n'est que maintenant que Scott trouve le courage de se rendre au cimetière. Il regarde l'herbe rase étalée devant la stèle lisse. La verdure commence à repousser après que la terre ait été violemment retournée. Pourtant, il ne peut pas ignorer la ligne évidente de terre inchangée, qui détaille les traits du cercueil enterré. C'est comme une cicatrice permanente sur le sol, comme si le coeur de la planète avait été arraché et balancé sans s'en soucier dans le trou.

Il connaît cette douleur.

Scott ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre, alors il commence par une observation simple, stupide.

\- Il a plu à tes funérailles, commence-t-il doucement. Tu avais probablement quelque chose à y faire, essayant de ruiner les costumes de tout le monde.

Il rit, parce que l'inverse semble encore trop dur.

\- Le maquillage de Lydia coulait. Je crois que tu l'aurais adoré. Tu aurais probablement dit qu'elle était belle. Tu parlais toujours de ça...

Scott s'arrête, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait possiblement dire qui pourrait faire cicatriser son coeur.

\- Isaac est venu pour tes funérailles. Il est parti juste après quand même. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. Pas après Allison ou Boyd ou Erica. Pas après son père. Pas après toi.

"Lydia n'a pas pu rester non plus. Elle est partie aussi vite que possible. Littéralement. Son avion est parti le jour de notre remise des diplômes. C'était elle la major de la promotion, mais je suppose que ça ne te surprend pas. Elle a parlé de toi dans son speech. En quelque sorte. Elle a parlé de tous les gens qu'on a perdu, mais je sais qu'elle parlait de toi et d'Allison et d'Aiden."

Scott avale sa salive, sèche dans sa gorge.

\- Tu aurais probablement été le deuxième de la promotion, mais je ne peux pas t'imaginer parlant devant des centaines de gens. Tu aurais fait des références à Star Wars et personne n'aurait compris de quoi tu parlais.

"J'ai essayé de le regarder après... après ton départ, mais je n'ai pas pu, continue-t-il en se balançant sur ses pieds, écrasant le sol mou sous ses tennis tachées. Putain de Yoda... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti, mec ? Ça n'a aucun _sens_ !"

Sa voix se brise et il se racle deux fois la gorge. L'Alpha prend une inspiration rauque et frotte ses bras nus. Il a la chair de poule à ce contact, mais la température dehors est assez chaude. Il se sent juste froid à l'intérieur.

Son discours à son meilleur ami est bégayant et rocailleux. Les mots tombent de sa bouche et il ne peut pas rester trop longtemps sur un sujet. Pour lui, c'est plus facile de passer d'un sujet à l'autre. Ainsi il a moins de temps pour s'interroger sur la raison de pourquoi tout le monde semble vide à présent.

\- Kira et moi sommes ensemble. Je veux dire, je crois que c'est ce que tu peux appeler ça. Elle aime laisser des fleurs sur ta tombe, disait-elle. Je crois qu'elle est une des seules personnes à te visiter régulièrement.

"Je suis désolé, je peux pas. C'est... C'est juste..."

"Ton père se porte bien. Il est plus fort que tu le pensais. Il sauve toujours des vies des trucs surnaturels, mais c'est plus facile pour lui maintenant que Parrish l'aide. Ma mère fait en sorte qu'il mange sain. Il vient pour dîner avec nous une fois par semaine."

"C'était tellement dur au début parce que, _mon dieu_ , on fixait juste cette chaise vide pendant des semaines. Je pense qu'on a jamais réalisé à quel point tu parlais, parce que c'était totalement silencieux. C'était _tellement calme_."

"Ta voix me manque beaucoup, mais je ne peux plus écouter à l'enregistrement "après le bip sonore" de ton téléphone parce que ça me rend juste fou. Cette voix n'est pas _toi_ , Stiles. J'ai demandé à ton père s'il pouvait la déconnecter, mais je n'ai pas appelé pour voir.

Scott tombe silencieux, ses doigts tremblants enroulés autour de son téléphone enterré profondément dans sa poche. Il veut le sortir et vérifier, mais une autre partie de lui sait qu'il lui en est impossible. Il commence alors un autre sujet.

\- On ne voit plus beaucoup Derek. Il se blâme lui-même pour ce qu'il s'est passé. On se sent tous responsables, mais il pense... il continue de penser qu'il aurait peut-être pu arrêter cette chose s'il était arrivé à temps. J'ai essayé de lui dire... J'ai essayé de lui dire qu'on a fait tout ce qu'on a pu, mais...

Scott est incapable de continuer. Son souffle le blesse et il se sent comme s'il est sur le point d'avoir une crise d'asthme. Il pense à sa première crise panique en tant que loup-garou, comment son meilleur ami l'avait sauvé en le faisant croire qu'il avait besoin de son inhalateur.

Scott n'a pas utilisé son inhalateur depuis ce jour. Le shérif Stilinski avait trouvé celui de rechange dans la chambre de son fils quand ils avaient rangé la pièce. Quand l'homme lui avait donné l'inhalateur, Scott avait pleuré et était sorti de la chambre, enfoncant l'objet dans sa poitrine. Il se rappelle du sentiment – l'incroyable terreur d'être incapable de respirer.

\- Malia était dévastée. Tu étais son ancre, tu sais. J'ai essayé de l'aider, de lui apprendre comment s'en remettre – comme quand j'ai perdu Allison – mais c'était trop dur. Elle s'accroche toujours à toi, mais elle ne peut pas contrôler les choses aussi bien qu'elle le faisait autrefois.

"Elle avait le même parfum que toi avant. Maintenant elle sent la terre et l'herbe. Derek dit que c'est l'odeur de sa vieille antre de coyote, mais maintenant que je suis là, je sais que son odeur, c'est ça.

Il tapote doucement la terre avec le bout de sa chaussure.

\- Elle sent comme les fleurs que Kira laisse.

Il se demande combien de nuits la coyote-garou a pu passé sous les étoiles, roulée en boule sur la terre, contemplant la tombe d'une autre personne qu'elle a aimé mais qu'elle n'a pas pu sauver.

\- Ça ne semble pas réel, continue Scott après un moment de silence. Tu étais avec moi durant littéralement toute ma vie. Je... Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je suis censé faire sans tes remarques débiles ou ton aide pour nos devoirs de chimie. _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis supposé foutre maintenant ?!_

Un sanglot se brise hors de sa gorge, mais il ne pleure pas. Il ne peut pas respirer, mais il ne meurt pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, mon vieux ? répète-t-il sur un ton plus calme. Tu étais toujours celui avec un plan. D'habitude le plan craignait, mais au moins tu en avais un.

"Je sais pas quoi faire..."

* * *

Année 17

Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous Scott n'aurait pensé arriver à ce jour.

Son _mariage_.

En CE1, il se fichait des filles. Elles avaient des couettes et étaient toujours habillées trop joliment pour jouer dans la terre. D'ailleurs, il n'avait besoin que d'un ami.

En CM2, après la réalisation qu'une famille pouvait être fragile, Stiles jura qu'il ne se marierait jamais. Stiles, d'un autre côté, avait monté un plan de dix ans pour s'assurer de passer l'éternité en compagnie de Lydia Martin. Scott n'avait pas compris, mais il avait toujours accepté d'aider.

En 3ème, lui et son meilleur ami s'étaient déjà résignés à être des collégiens sans espoir. Même si Scott et Stiles étaient certainement intéressés par les filles à ce moment, le sexe féminin semblait douloureusement aveugle à leur présence.

En Première, Scott vivait souvent chaque jour dans le présent, et ne pensait que rarement à son futur. Après tout, chaque jour pouvait facilement devenir son dernier. Ce n'était pas une attitude de défaite ; il ne voulait simplement pas perdre son temps à s'imaginer une vie après le lycée quand sa propre existence était tellement imprévisible.

Pendant qu'il se tient au bout de l'allée, il se débat pour se convaincre que tout ceci est réel. Son costume est lourd, le gratte, et est humide de sa propre transpiration nerveux. L'eau manquante de sa gorge sèche forme des cours le long de ses paumes. Il frotte ses doigts contre elles, ce qui ne fait que répandre la transpiration sur sa peau.

Il n'est pas nerveux parce qu'il se marie. Il n'a pas peur du futur.

Il est terrifié parce qu'il ne s'était jamais attendu à que ce jour devienne réalité. Il n'a jamais pensé de vivre jusqu'au jour où il pourrait être _normal_ pendant un moment.

Il a peur que, s'il ouvre les yeux, le monde autour de lui ne soit gris et misérable une nouvelle fois.

Scott jette un coup d'oeil à l'église décorée d'ornements, ses yeux captant les bouquets de fleurs fraîches et les bougies flambantes. Un organiste joue quelque part en fond, mais la musique résonne comme dans un brouillard dans ses oreilles.

Son regard glisse sur la petite foule attendant devant lui. Il n'a pas voulu faire de son mariage un évènement immense, mais tous ses plus proches alliés sont présents. Des gens qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour montrent également leur visage.

Dans les ombres de l'église, il remarque Deucalion appuyé contre une colonne. Scott rencontre son regard et le vieux loup-garou, ancien aveugle, sourit. L'homme lève un doigt et Scott accepte le geste respectueux avec un hochement de tête soulagé.

De l'autre côté des ombres, Araya Calavera porte un large sourire et agite ses doigts. Scott retourne l'expression de la chasseuse avec un sourire nerveux, espérant que son cadeau de mariage n'implique pas des balles en argent.

Un mouvement rapide attire son attention et il tourne la tête juste à temps pour voir Ethan s'asseyant près de Danny et de Jackson. Le départ de Jackson de Londres a été une surprise, sûrement orchestrée par Lydia, mais Scott est étonné de revoir l'omega. Le jumeau seul regarde Scott, lui donne un sourire triste, et prend la main que Danny lui offre. Quelque part, Scott sait que ce sera la dernière fois qu'il voit Ethan et l'omega le sait aussi.

Le Coach lui passe un sourire fier. Scott réalise qu'il n'a jamais vraiment remercié l'homme fou pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Coach savait beaucoup plus que ce qu'on croyait. L'homme a donné sa chance à deux adolescents maladroits, et pour cela, Scott en est éternellement reconnaissant.

Assis seulement quelques chaises plus loin, le patron de Scott lui murmure quelques mots d'encouragement que seuls les créatures surnaturelles dans la pièce peuvent entendre. Scott acquiesce et refoule les pleurs de ses yeux. Deaton a toujours eu foi en lui, même quand Scott ne se faisait pas confiance à lui-même.

Chris Argent est assis au milieu d'une rangée, seul. L'homme a l'air distrait, mais il tente de sourire lorsqu'il remarque le regard inquiet de Scott sur lui. Scott essaye de ne pas penser à la chance qu'aurait pu avoir Chris en tenant le bras de sa fille, la faisant marcher dans l'allée, chance volée. Des années plus tard, cela blesse encore l'Alpha de devoir s'attarder sur le passé.

Mme Yukimura se tient sur la rangée de devant. Son regard froid fond et elle sourit à son prochain beau-fils. M. Yukimura attend dans le fond pour sa fille.

Ses parents sont proches. Sa mère lui fait un léger geste de la main dans sa direction. Ses cheveux sombres sont striés d'argent, mais son sourire est plus brillant que jamais. Son père est assis près d'elle, hoche la tête avec une expression satisfaite devant l'homme qu'est devenu son fils. Satsifait d'avoir finalement gagné sa place dans la vie de Scott.

Le shérif Stilinski et l'adjoint Parrish sont assis derrière eux. Le plus jeune sourit poliment. L'Alpha prend une respiration avant de regarder vers le shérif mais l'homme ne l'observe pas. Il fixe l'espace vide à côté de Scott. Il fixe quelque chose qui aurait pu être.

Scott déglutit difficilement, comprend immédiatement ce que le regard vague de l'homme signifie, mais il repousse cette pensée. À la place, il regarde à travers l'espace vide, regardant des Derek, Isaac, et Liam costumés. Liam et Isaac clignent fièvrement des yeux devant la foule, sans aucun doute nerveux à l'idée d'être exposés au regard de tous. Cependant, le plus âgé loup-garou remarque l'expression malade de l'Alpha et lui offre un sourire qui se traduit par une élévation de la commissure des lèvres. Il est parti en quelques secondes, mais Scott le reçoit en acquiesçant avec gratitude.

Il regarde de l'autre côté de l'estrade. Il voit Malia, l'air extraordinairement inconfortable, se tortillant dans sa robe moulante. Même après des années dans un corps humain, Scott sait que la nature libérante de sa seconde peau manque à la coyote-garou et qu'elle préférerait courir dans les bois plutôt que de porter une robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

Au contraire, Lydia se tient droite sans remuer, comme si elle était née pour porter la robe qui lui sied à la perfection de l'autre demoiselle d'honneur. Scott et la jeune femme échangent un regard solennel. Lydia sait pourquoi Scott est inconfortable. Elle comprend pourquoi il a tellement peur, pourquoi il est tellement perdu. Ses yeux glissent vers la place vide près du marié.

Scott regarde enfin le vide près de lui. Le "aurait pu être" que seuls le shérif Stilinski et Lydia peuvent encore vraiment voir.

L'organiste commence un air familier et les invités se lèvent en un choeur respectueux.

L'Alpha serre ses poings, coupe ses paumes moites avec ses ongles d'humain. Il est désespéré de se convaincre que tout cela se passe réellement.

Ça ne semble pas réel. Pas sans son témoin.

Pas sans son meilleur ami.

* * *

Année 21

Quand la sonnette chantonne, l'hululement excité d'un enfant y répond. Gloussant et poussant gentiment son fils du passage, Scott ouvre la porte.

\- Derek ! Tonton Derek ! hurle joyeusement le bambin en se jetant sur le loup-garou.

Derek tente de cacher son sourire, mais il transparaît à travers sa stoïcité.

Derek se penche et offre au garçon un cadeau enveloppé de papier.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne mets pas ça sous le sapin ? Mais tu fais attention, d'accord ?

L'enfant acquiesce, acceptant sa mission avec une expression résolue. Lorsqu'il part en courant, le loup-garou le plus âgé se relève et regarde vers l'Alpha.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû, Derek, sourit Scott.

Avec ses sens décuplés, il pourrait sentir l'odeur puissante de sucre provenant du paquet s'il se trouvait à dix kilomètres de là.

\- Tu as probablement raison, convient-il. On dirait qu'il a déjà assez de sucre pour tenir jusqu'à Noël prochain.

\- Il va être debout toute la nuit, fait le loup-garou le plus jeune en secouant la tête, feignant le regret. Aucun d'entre nous ne pourra fermer l'oeil.

Il pousse un soupir agréable et observe l'obscurité. Une lueur au coin de la rue l'intrigue, et il arrête de fermer la porte. Des phares rougeoient brièvement contre ses iris tandis qu'une voiture sombre s'infiltre dans leur allée. Il attend alors près de la porte, ignorant l'air froid soufflant dans la pièce.

Derek penche la tête pour mieux voir le conducteur solitaire s'extirper de la voiture et lutte pour sortir quelque chose du côté passager.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il était de retour, commente Derek avec une inflection étrange dans son ton caractéristiquement impassible.

Scott ne peut pas dire si le loup-garou le plus âgé est surpris ou curieux.

\- Il est revenu il y a quelques mois. Le, heu, département a requis son transfert. Apparemment, personne n'a été capable de résoudre des enquêtes comme il le pouvait, répond Scott en faisant une moue pour s'empêcher de sourire.

Il ne parle pas de l'implication de son père pour tenter de faire revenir l'homme à Beacon Hills.

\- Les autres n'avaient aucune idée de ce que pouvait être leur ennemi, convient Derek, un sourire amusé adoucissant son expression dure.

Quand l'homme passe sous la faible lueur sortant du hall, Scott essaye de ne pas remarquer combien le nouvel arrivant a vieilli. Il semble que l'homme a pris dix ans depuis la dernière fois que Scott l'a vu. Cependant, l'homme les surprend tous en engloutissant Scott en une embrace énorme, et le plus jeune homme se sent sur le point de pleurer. La sensation familière lui rapporte des souvenirs amers et doux, et il répond à l'accolade.

\- Ça fait du bien de te voir, Scott, murmure l'homme avec une voix étranglée d'émotion.

Quelle émotion, Scott n'en est pas sûr.

\- Shérif, fait Derek poliment, offrant sa main vers l'homme.

Le gradé la serre chaleureusement, montrant beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme envers la présence du loup-garou qu'il ne l'avait fait il y a des années.

\- Derek, répond le shérif Stilinski.

Son expression joyeuse le rend plus jeune, mais il y a toujours de l'obscurité enfermée dans ses yeux et son front ridé. Cela ne fait que rendre Derek plus inconfortable quand il se rémémore la cause.

\- Ça fait du bien de vous avoir, shérif, fait Scott alors que son sourire s'étend sur son visage hâlé. Beacon Hills a besoin de vous.

Stilinski renifle faiblement.

\- C'est ce que Parrish a dit. Il a eu bien du mal a essayer de repousser ces choses. (Il reste silencieux pendant un moment.) Je ne voulais pas vraiment partir, confie-t-il, mais ils pensaient que c'était mi...

\- Paaaaapa ! Deeeerek !

Le bambin trébuche et fait une halte à la vue de l'étranger devant lui. Stilinski cligne des yeux une fois, puis deux, avant de se tourner vers Scott. Le garçon penche la tête, observant l'étoile brillante sur l'uniforme de l'homme et l'étui de revolver vide à sa ceinture. Ses yeux sombres vagabondent sur l'expression choquée de l'homme et sur ses chaussures lustrées avec une concentration familière.

\- Mélissa m'a dit, murmure doucement le shérif.

Même s'il a su depuis sa naissance l'existence du fils de Scott, il ne peut toujours pas croire que le garçon devant lui est réel. Les yeux du vieil homme brillent et Derek s'excuse silencieusement.

Scott lutte pour avaler sa salive sèche. Il réalise que c'est la première fois qu'il tient une discussion avec le shérif depuis quelques années. Ils étaient restés ensemble quelques mois _après_ , s'étaient rapprochés grâce aux souvenirs et au chagrin, mais l'Alpha n'avait pas tenu le coup. Le loup-garou avait tenté de couper chaque lien qui le rappelait inutilement la perte de son meilleur ami, allant jusqu'à quitter Beacon Hills. Néanmoins, l'attache surnaturelle du phare de la ville l'avait rammené à sa ville de naissance, pour comprendre que le shérif avait été transféré à une autre division pour des raisons personnelles.

Scott aurait dû savoir que sa mère continuait de communiquer avec le shérif. Il regrette ne pas avoir été celui lui rapportant l'addition d'un nouveau membre de la famille McCall.

\- Il vient d'avoir trois ans, dit-il en soulevant le garçon malgré les geignements et le tortillage incessant. Sti, je te présente le shérif Stilinski.

Sti arrête de se trémousser et absorbe l'information.

\- Shérif ?

Ce mot est rempli d'histoires d'Indiens d'Ouest et de bandits armés.

Le vieil homme est temporairement muet. Il acquiesce une fois, puis rapidement.

\- Cool, sourit Sti en révélant une bouche remplie de dents de lait.

Il se tortille encore pour échapper à son père.

\- Je peux aller voir tata Lyddie ?

Scott laisse l'enfant s'échapper et les deux hommes l'observent alors qu'il galope avec excitation vers la femme aux cheveux blond fraise.

\- Il s'appelle Sti ? demande Stilinski avec hésitation.

Il attend la réponse de Scott, attendant que le loup-garou confirme ses espoirs fragiles.

Scott regarde son fils escalader les genoux de Lydia et il entend le rire aigu de la femme.

\- Son second prénom est officiellement Stiles, mais c'est plus facile de l'appeler Sti.

Ça a l'air étrange de l'admettre à voix haute, mais Scott parvient à trouver les mots adéquats.

\- Il nous met tous dans la poisse, mais chaque seconde en vaut la chandelle. Il est magnifique, termine-t-il.

Quand il reporte son regard sur le shérif, les yeux de l'homme sont brillants.

\- Je, heu, quand Mélissa m'a prévenu que tu avais un fils, je...

Pour la première fois, Scott remarque le packet enveloppé avec précipitation dans les bras de l'homme. Il le manie nerveusement jusqu'à ce que Scott ne le lui prenne.

\- Stiles en avait un juste comme celui-là, alors j'ai pensé que, peut-être...

Il ne parvient pas à finir sa phrase. Scott peut sentir la douceur pelucheuse du jouet emballé sous la papier. Il se souvient de leur première soirée pyjama, le loup qui dormait au dessus du lit de Stiles et qui le protégeait des cauchemars sur sa mère. Les souvenirs prennent le dessus et les doigts de Scott s'enroulent autour du cadeau.

\- Il va l'adorer.

Le shérif émet un faible rire, cligne des yeux furieusement pour faire perdre à ses yeux leur brillance humide, et s'excuse. Scott regarde l'homme trouver une chaise près de sa mère, enlacant la femme comme une vieille amie.

Il retourne son regard vers son fils qui tire gentiment les boucles de la banshee pour avoir son attention. Lydia sourit à l'enfant, mais Scott peut voir son expression heureuse s'effacer alors que le bambin lui murmure une question. Scott penche la tête, se focalisant sur son ouïe.

\- Quand Stiles arrivera là ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, mon chéri ?

\- Lui, fait le garçon en montrant Mélissa et Stilinski en pleine conversation. Il arrête pas de parler de Stiles. Pourquoi il a mon prénom ?

Une moue apparaît sur son visage curieux.

\- Il arrive ?

Scott s'immobilise. Près de Lydia, Derek se tend immédiatement et regarde l'Alpha car il sait bien les capacités de l'ouïe d'un loup-garou.

Il n'ont pas encore raconté à Sti l'histoire de son homonyme.

Avant que Lydia n'ait le temps de répondre, Scott est hors de la pièce. Il bouge mécaniquement, trébuche et s'arrête, haletant dans l'air froid de la nuit. Son souffle s'échappe de sa bouche en un nuage brumeux. Son coeur frappe contre ses côtes d'une façon qu'il n'a pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Scott relève la tête et regarde les diamants étalés sur la toile d'ébène.

\- Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, mon vieux.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a dit cela, mais les mots continuent de s'écouler hors de sa bouche. Les souvenirs se hâtent de revenir et soudainement il est un adolescent de nouveau. Il sait à qui il parle mais il ne lui a pas addressé la parole depuis des années.

\- J'aurais dû lui dire plus tôt. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai juste pas...

Ses lèvres se gèlent autour de la prochaine syllabe. Il ne peut pas continuer parce qu'il sait qu'il va commencer à radoter à propos de comment il a déçu tout le monde.

Scott se tient parfaitement immobile pendant encore un moment. Il répète la centième excuse dans son esprit mais ne peut pas répéter les mots à voix haute. Les sentiments sincères auraient fait Stiles grogner et parler de clichés et de phrases à l'eau de rose, mais son meilleur ami n'était plus là pour rire.

L'Alpha regarde à travers la fenêtre derrière lui. Il observe les restes brisés de sa famille et, lentement, le froid douloureux rampant dans son corps commence à disparaître.

Derek et Kira rient ensemble et la renarde frotte une main douce contre la bosse en formation sur son ventre. Sa mère et le shérif se sourient, la première tapotant doucement le genou de l'officier. Malia converse sans mâcher ses mots avec les nouveaux venus de France pendant que Liam observe le chasseur et le loup-garou blond d'une distance curieuse mais sûre.

Les yeux de Scott tombent sur son fils maintenant endormi, roulé en boule sur les genoux de Lydia, une main replette enroulée autour d'un doigt délicat. La femme aux cheveux blonds fraise enfonce son visage dans les cheveux bruns du garçon et Scott peut ressentir ses pensées.

Ce sont les fêtes, mais il manquera toujours quelqu'un pour Noël.

* * *

Année 43

Le shérif de Beacon Hills part à la retraite après une carrière remplie de succès et bien vécue. Cinq ans plus tard, il s'éteint paisiblement dans son sommeil. Pas de violence surnaturelle. Pas de meurtre pré-médité. La vieillesse simple et magnifique.

Scott se considère en tant que le dernier membre de la famille Stilinski, alors préparer ces arrangements lui vient tout naturellement.

Il prend toutes les responsabilités sans se plaindre. En toute honnêteté, cet homme a été comme un second père pour lui. Après avoir appris tellement grâce au shérif toutes ces années, Scott a besoin de faire quelque chose pour rembourser.

Tout le monde a donné de l'argent pour acheter le terrain vide à côté de la tombe de Stiles. En un rare moment de clarité, la mère de Scott échappe à son regard sénile pour suggérer d'acheter un "mausouuulée" pour la famille Stilinski. Scott rit, partiellement parce que lorsqu'il rit, il ne peut pas penser aux souvenirs menaçant de le submerger.

Le service se place un vendredi. L'après-midi de ce jour, le sol est scellé.

Il se tient seul devant la structure tombale grise. Une famille entière, morte et enterrée. Un enfant, une mère, et un père âgé qui leur avait survécu. C'est le cycle de la vie.

Scott exhale lentement dans l'air automnal des feuilles craquantes, regarde son souffle sortir en nuages contrôlés. Il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches de costume, ressent la doublure grossière de sa veste avec ses doigts froids. Même son âge se reflète moins sur son corps que ses camarades humains, certaines choses commencent à l'affecter maintenant. Il ne peut pas se rappeler de la dernière fois où il s'est senti chaud.

\- Ça fait un bail, hein ?

Il étudie le sol à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. Il ne se souvient pas d'où la terre avait été déplacée et dispercée presque trente ans plus tôt durant les deuxièmes funérailles. Le ligne fine d'herbe fraîche qui servait de marque entre les nouveaux enterrés et les morts au repos est maintenant inexistante.

\- Beaucoup de choses se sont passées, continue-t-il. Pour chacun d'entre nous.

"Tu veux entendre les bonnes nouvelles ou les mauvaises en premier ?"

Scott fait une pause, attendant presque pour une réponse.

\- Tu aurais probablement voulu les mauvaises nouvelles en premier. Ainsi les bonnes nouvelles allègeraient le tout, pas vrai ?

"Eh bien, ma mère est toujours là. Elle est de plus en plus vieille, mais elle est toujours là... en quelque sorte. Je veux dire, elle se rappelle de moi, de Kira, de Lydia. Elle se rappelle aussi de toi, sauf que quelques fois elle oublie que tu es parti. C'est dur quand on doit... lui rappeler."

"On pense que Ethan est parti. Il... Il n'a pas répondu depuis longtemps. Personne ne sait si c'est parce qu'il a trouvé une nouvelle meute ou si la vie l'a finalement rattrapé. J'ai demandé à Lydia si elle avait ressenti quoi que ce soit, mais... mais depuis que tu es mort, elle n'a plus l'air de savoir. Elle dit qu'elle a perdu sa magie de banshee, ou comment tu appellais son pouvoir, mais je pense qu'elle ne veut pas perdre encore quelqu'un."

"Je suppose qu'on peut parler de Lydia maintenant. Tu serais tellement fier d'elle, tu sais. Elle a gagné le Fields Medal dont tu n'arrêtais pas de parler, à peu près quelques années après notre remise des diplômes. Devine comment elle a nommé son théorème de mathématiques. (Scott s'arrête, attend dix battements de coeur, reprend). Le théorème Argent-Stilinski. La plupart des gens les appellent après eux-mêmes, mais elle l'a baptisé après toi et Allison, alors c'est assez unique, pas vrai ? Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Toi et Allison détestiez les maths au lycée. Peut-être que c'est sa façon de se venger de vous deux."

Scott s'arrête encore, recompose ses pensées dans sa tête. Il avait toujours cru qu'ils grandiraient ensemble, pas qu'il serait emprisonné dans cette bulle grandissante. Ça semble étrange maintenant de parler à Stiles à cause de leur différence d'âge. Pendant que Stiles est un adolescent immortel, Scott atteind le début inévitable de la crise de la quarantaine.

Depuis que son meilleur ami est parti pour de bon, Scott ne peut plus imaginer comment ça serait de parler avec un Stiles plus âgé. Il suppose qu'il y aurait des conversations plus adultes. Peut-être moins de gesticulations impromptues, mais il n'en est pas sûr.

\- Elle ne sera jamais aussi proche de quelqu'un que de _toi_ , murmure-t-il. Après avoir perdu Allison et Aiden, ça a été dur. Mais après toi ? Eh bien, elle a juste perdu la foi... Elle est heureuse avec nous, je crois. Elle fait partie de notre famille et elle est toujours dans la meute, mais elle sera toujours un peu seule.

"On commence tous à avoir des cheveux gris, ajoute Scott après-coup, mais tu dirais probablement que les siens ressemblent à la lumière de la lune durant une éclipse lunaire ou un truc bizarre du genre."

Scott secoue la tête, un sourire triste glissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Argent est toujours là. Isaac et lui sont vraiment proches. Il est devenu une sorte de père pour lui. C'est bien. Pour eux deux. La dernière fois que Lydia a entendu parler d'eux, ils étaient en voyage quelque part France, cherchant plus d'informations sur les loup-garous.

Scott tapote son menton soigneusement rasé, en pleines pensées.

\- Ils ne chassent plus, dieu merci, parce qu'Argent a dans les soixante dix, quatre-vingt ans. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'il a récupéré des gênes de Gérard, parce qu'il pourrait toujours cramer mon cul de loup-garou avec son aiguillon de bétail. Canne remplie de tue-loup, et tout.

"Alors je crois que tout ce qui reste à dire est à propos de la meute. Elle s'est élargie et j'en suis toujours l'Alpha. Ouais, je suis surpris aussi. Heureusement, les choses se sont calmées à Beacon Hills, sinon je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurai pu le supporter. Derek dit que Beacon Hills est devenue le phare qu'elle était quand sa mère était l'Alpha. Des créatures passent encore par notre territoire, mais c'est souvent pour demander des conseils ou pour se diriger ailleurs. Pour une fois, la notoriété est de notre côté, parce que personne ne voudrait se mettre un _Vrai_ Alpha et sa meute terrifiante à dos, sourit Scott. On a fait la paix avec les chasseurs locaux et on offre refuge aux omegas coopérant. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose sans notre _Étincelle_."

"Après que Coach soit parti en retraite, Liam a reprit le boulot. Ça a été un rebondissement, mais il a réussi à contrôler sa colère et les gosses ont l'air de l'adorer. (Un sourire effacé flotte sur les lèvres de Scott.) Malheureusement, il n'a pas le même genre de... _talent_ qu'on possédait autrefois. On a pas gagné un seul championnant depuis. Ils ont mis ta photo sur le mur, au fait. Nous sommes tous sur la photo du championnat, mais il y a une place spéciale juste pour toi. Je crois que Coach est dans le coup."

Scott secoue encore la tête, riant sous ses souffles. Le son est étrange et murmure dans le cimetière silencieux.

\- Kira va bien. Elle a été diplômée il y a quelques années pour devenir ingénieur en électricité et maintenant elle est la chef de son département. Choquant, hein ?

Scott s'arrête et rit faiblement devant son jeu de mot. Il a probablement l'air fou, un homme entre deux âges riant devant la tombe d'un garçon mort, mais personne n'est là pour témoigner.

\- Derek est toujours autant... il creuse dans ses souvenirs pour le surnom préféré de l'humain. Autant aigre-loup que jamais. Il vient et part et ainsi de suite, mais je crois que ce n'est pas plus différent qu'avant. Il... s'en sort, termine Scott sans grande conviction. La plupart du temps, Malia part avec lui. Ils sont assez proches maintenant, ce qui est bien puisqu'ils sont pratiquement de la même famille. Tu lui manques toujours, mais elle a trouvé son nouvelle ancre. Ils passent à autre chose, mais c'est... sain, conclut-il avec un hochement de tête final.

"Oh mon dieu, j'ai presque oublié. Peter est toujours dans le coin. Ils l'ont finalement laissé partir d'Eichen House et il est aussi énervant que jamais. Au moins il est trop vieux maintenant pour être dangereux. Il ne peut pas faire plus que se plaindre..."

Scott sourit alors qu'il passe au dernier sujet.

\- Les gosses vont bien. Ça semble bizarre de parler d'eux, parce que Sti est plus vieux que toi quand tu es... tu sais... (Il déteste la façon dont ses paroles ont dérivé.) Il est à la fac maintenant, pour être un scientifique criminalistique. Je crois que c'est... je crois qu'il voulait faire ça après qu'on lui ait parlé de toi. Il veut partir résoudre des meurtres comme son grand-père adoptif. Ils étaient très proches, tu sais.

Scott se tait et écoute les sons autour de lui pendant un moment. Les oiseaux chantonnant, les insectes grésillant. C'est tellement calme et paisible qu'il est heureux pour la solitude de Stiles.

\- Il était dévasté quand ton père est mort.

"Il est fiancé, tu sais. À une rouquine folle de math, sourit largement Scott. Une partie de moi devrait être inquiète pour Lydia à cause des similitudes, mais l'autre partie ne peut pas en croire ses yeux. C'est assez surnaturel, en toute honnêteté."

"Allie sort du lycée cette année. Elle est aussi brillante que son frère. (L'homme secoue la tête et sourit à l'herbe.) Si seulement tu les avait rencontrés. Désolé de faire autant mon "papa fier", mais on a été très chanceux."

Scott reste silencieux. Il ne sait pas quoi dire de plus. Il se souviendra toujours de ses excuses muettes, mais il commence à croire qu'elles n'ont plus d'intérêt, parce qu'il n'y a rien qu'elles puisses faire.

Il acquiesce devant la tombe de son meilleur ami et retourne vers la voiture.

* * *

Année 100

Il se souvient de tout.

Il se souvient de la jalousie, avant même d'avoir su le nom de l'émotion. Des tennis miteuses et du crayon Batman. Du mausouuulée et des pieux en bois. D'une promesse murmurée de les garder en sécurité. Des repas échangés et un gardien en peluche.

Il se souvient d'avoir été forcé de modifier sa définition de mort et de famille. La mort devient le cruel héraut du malheur, la famille ne commence et ne finit plus avec une mère et un père. La famille est lorsque des individus perdus et seuls trouvent finalement quelque chose de valeur dans les bras d'un autre.

La famille veut dire une nouvelle vie, mais parfois la mort gagne.

Parfois le perdant doit attendre.

Des balles de crosse et des clés de Jeep. Des inhalateurs de rechange et de stupides films de vampires.

Personne d'autre ne comprend, parce que personne n'est encore là pour se souvenir.

Il est seul à présent, mais seulement pour encore un peu de temps.

( _À tout d'suite, Stiles._ )

Scott a attendu pendant très longtemps.


End file.
